Tantangan Cinta
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Killua ditantang oleh Kuroro untuk membuat Gon jatuh cinta padanya. Killua setuju dan mengira hal ini akan mudah karena Killua itu sangat populer di antara cewek2. Tapi ternyata malah Killua yang jatuh cinta ama Gon,bukan sebaliknya. Gimana cara Killua untuk membuat Gon jatuh cinta padanya? Killua x FemGon (yinyang pair) n Kurorox FemKurapika (chain pair) review plz XD
1. Chapter 1

"Kutantang kau untuk membuat Gon jatuh cinta denganmu"

"Huh!?"

Kedua pemuda ini sedang berada di café. Yang satu terlihat seperti senior dengan rambut berwarna raven yang disisir rapi kebelakang dan mata onyx dengan santainya meminum cappuccino miliknya sedangkan yang lain terlihat seperti junior, dengan rambut berwarna silver dan mata sapphire yang sedang terkejut, bahkan membuat dirinya tidak jadi meminum hot chocolate miliknya.

"Apa, kenapa tiba2 berkata seperti itu Kuroro-senpai!?" tanya sang junior, masih memegang hot cholocatenya tapi tidak diminum olehnya.

"Kenapa Killua? Takut!?" tantang sang senior bernama Kuroro terhadap juniornya, Killua.

"Tentu saja tidak. Hanya bertanya kenapa dan lagipula, siapa si Gon itu!? Tidak pernah dengar" ujar Killua yang akhirnya meminum hot chocolate miliknya.

"Tentu saja kamu tidak pernah dengar. Dia dengan kita itu beda sekolah" ujar Kuroro sambil meletakkan cappuccino nya. "Jadi begitulah"

"Kenapa tiba2 menyuruhku untuk membuat seseorang yang bernama Gon itu jatuh cinta denganku?" Tanya Killua heran.

"Kalo kamu berhasil, akan kuberikan pabrik chocorobo-kun untukmu beserta pekerjanya" kata Kuroro.

"Serius!?" Killua mulai kaget, mau banget lah dia kalo begitu.

"Kamu terima!?" tanya Kuroro.

"Pasti! Ini pasti bakal mudah" ujar Killua dengan santainya.

"Oh, benarkah!?" tanya Kuroro dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"Senpai, senpai. Liat aja sekeliling" ujar Killua dan meminum hot chocolatenya.

Emang ketika si Kuroro dan Killua disini. Semua cewek2 termasuk pelayan ceweknya terpesona ngeliat mereka berdua yang begitu tampan. Killua n Kuroro sih emang banyak penggemarnya sampai2 di jalan juga, banyak cewek2 yang teriak2 kayak orang kesurupan ngeliatin mereka berdua. Bahkan sempat2nya ntu Kuroro n Killua ditawarin buat jadi model, yah lupakan. Karena itulah jadinya Killua yakin banget kalo ini bakal mudah. Pabrik chocorobo-kun itu pasti bakal jadi miliknya.

"Hmm, emang sih kamu sangat populer di kalangan cewek2. Tapi jangan harap ini bakal mudah" ucap Kuroro, masih dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"Hmph. Aku pasti menang, lihat saja" kata Killua sambil tersenyum, membayangkan dirinya mendapatkan pabrik chocorobo-kun tersebut. Bisalah dia memakan chocorobo-kun dengan puas secara itu adalah snack favoritnya.

Esok harinya, setelah bel sekolah Phantom berbunyi, Killua pun pergi ke sekolah Hunter, tempat dimana Gon bersekolah dan beruntungnya Killua, sekolahnya itu dekat, hanya beberapa meter jauhnya dari sekolah Phantom.

"Ini info macam apa sih!?" Killua pun ngeliat info yang diberikan senpainya itu di selembar kertas.

Nama: Gon Freecs

Umur: 12 tahun

Gender: Perempuan

Sekolah: Sekolah Hunter

Hobby: mancing ikan

Ciri2: punya rambut raven helai kehijauan panjang dan mata caramel. Kadang2 ada gadis berambut blonde pendek dan bermata sapphire di dekatnya.

"Info gaje amat ini dari Kuroro-senpai! Kenapa gak kasih gua foto sih!? Kan kalo gitu jadi lebih mudah buat gw untuk nyari si Gon ini" ujar Killua dengan kesel, apalagi pas uda ngeliat infonya.

"Cewek macam apa coba, yang punya hobi mancing ikan, terus cewek macam apa juga punya rambut raven tapi ada helai kehijauan. Bingung dah gw, tampangnya kayak apa" kata Killua yang memasukkan infonya balik, karena saat ini, dia sudah berada di depan sekolah Hunter.

Langsunglah para cewek2 yang ngeliat Killua mulai histeris yang ngebuat Killua tersenyum sehingga membuat beberapa cewek2 pingsan. Tapi setelah dilihat-lihat, tidak ada cewek yang mempunyai raven kehijauan dan mata caramel. Killua pun mulai masuk dan nyuekin tuh cewek2.

Yang lain pun bingung melihat orang asing dari sekolah Phantom datang. Sekolah phantom sih emang terkenal dengan murid2 kaya sementara sekolah Hunter tuh biasa2 aja. Karena itu kemunculan Killua bener2 mengundang banyak orang.

Killua yang udah biasa diliatin orang2 pun mulai cuek aja, mulai lama dia mencari si gadis yang bernama Gon. Ketika dipikir mungkin harusnya dia nanya orang yang sialnya uda gak ada orang disekita dia dan hampir mulai pasrah , dia pun mulai dengar sesuatu.

"Oke Gon, aku cabut dulu ya. Bye"

Langsunglah Killua tersenyum. Dia pun datang ke arah suara dan melihat sosok gadis berambut raven, helai kehijauan dengan mata caramel yang tengah melambaikan tangan pada sosok gadis blonde bermata sapphire yang melambai sekejab sebelum pergi. Killua harus akui, gadis yang bernama Gon itu bener2 manis.

`Wah, gak kusangka kalo dia bener2 cantik dan manis. Meskipun warna rambutnya agak aneh tapi coock juga ama dia. Kukira ntu gadis bakal punya rupa yang aneh, rupanya malah rupa gadis yang cantik dan manis. Tubuhnya juga bagai top model' Killua mulai berpikir saat ngeliat Gon yang kemudian mulai melihat Killua dengan bingung. Secara Killua itu orang asing di sekolahnya.

"Maaf, anda siapa ya?" Tanya Gon dengan sopan.

`Gila, suaranya merdu amat. Udah cantik, manis, badan yang top model and punya suara merdu lagi. Ini cewek bener2 tipe gw' Pikir Killua tapi akhirnya nyadar kalo Gon ngeliat dia dengan tatapan aneh. Langsunglah Killua berdehem sebentar sebelum memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh, maaf. Namaku Killua Zaoldyeck dari sekolah Phantom. Uhm, apakah anda bernama Gon Freecs?" ujar Killua, mencoba untuk sopan.

"Oh, ya. Itu aku, salam kenal" ujar Gon balik sambil memberikan tangannya untuk salaman.

Killua pun menyambutnya dengan menyalam balik `Oh Tuhan, ini cewek juga kulitnya mulus amat. Semulus sutra. Hebat!' Pikir Killua sambil menyoraki (?) dalam hati.

"Umm maaf, bisa dilepaskan tanganku sekarang?" ucap Gon karena Killua masih memegang tangannya.

"Oh- Ah. Maaf" ujar Killua yang agak kecewa. Masih lebih lama juga dia pengen megang tuh tangannya Gon.

"Uhm, jadi. Ada perlu apa!?" Tanya Gon.

"O-Oh iya. Uhm aku pikir kalau aku mau mengajakmu keluar sebagai perkenalan kita, bagaimana!?" tanya Killua, tunggu. Bukannya ini malah ngajak dia kencan!?

"Oh maaf. Aku harus menjaga toko dengan bibiku" kata Gon, sedikit menunduk.

"O-ohh, begitu." Kecewa. Itulah yang dirasakan Killua saat ini. Hening pun melanda dengan ganasnya.

"Tapi-" Gon pun mulai berkata sesuatu

"Eh!?" Killua pun mulai melihat Gon.

"Mungkin kapan2 ya. Terima kasih sudah mengundangku" ucap Gon sambil tersenyum.

`M- MANIS BANGET!' Killua pun mulai shock ngeliat senyumnya Gon. Jantungnya pun mulai berdetak tak beraturan melihatnya.

"B- begitukah. Uhm, kapan kamu ada waktu!?" tanya Killua yang berusaha menyembunyikan detak jantungnya.

"Uhm, bagaimana kalau hari sabtu, Killua-san?" kata Gon.

`Ahh! Namaku disebut! Namaku disebut oleh suaranya, hebat!' Pikir Killua yang setelah sadar, mulai menjawab "A-ah ya. Sabtu jam berapa!?"

"Um, bagaimana kalau sabtu pagi jam 10.00, kita bertemu di taman di York Shin?" kata Gon dan kemudian menyerahkan hpnya.

"Y-ya. Eh? Kenpa dengan hpnya?" tanya Killua dan kemudian melihat di layar hp Gon ada nomor hp.

"Err, ini nomor hpku. Mungkin kita bisa lebih berkenalan meski di hp!?" kata Gon, sedikit malu2.

`Oh Tuhan! Gw dapet nomornya!? Gw dapet nomornya!' Pikir Killua senang sebelum akhirnya menyimpan nomor Gon dan Gon pun menyimpan nomor Killlua.

"Maaf ya. Bibiku pasti sudah menunggu, aku harus pulang sekarang" kata Gon sambil sedikit menunduk untuk minta maaf.

"Ahh, tidak apa2. Aku juga yang salah karena datang tiba2. Err, sampai hari sabtu ya" kata Killua sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Ya, sampai jumpa" Gon juga tersenyum dan melambai, meninggalkan Killua yang melambai balik juga.

Killua pun akhirnya mulai pergi keluar dari sekolah Hunter itu dan mulai pulang ke mansionnya, disambut oleh Gotoh, kepala butlernya itu sebelum dia pergi masuk kekamarnya.

Dia mulai mikir soal Gon yang masih terbayang-bayang di pikirannya. Jantungnya masih berdetak tak beraturan saat memikirkannya, beberapa detik pun lewat sebelum akhirnya dia pun mulai tersenyum pasrah.

"Seharusnya aku yang membuat dia jatuh cinta padaku. Kenapa malah dia yang membuat aku jatuh cinta padanya!?" Gumam Killua, bisa merasakan kalau tanpa melihat kaca, dia sudah pastikan kalau mukanya pasti merah sekarang.

Sesaat kemudian, hpnya pun berdering.

Killua ambil hpnya dan melihat kalau Kuroro senpai yang menelpon. Dengan nada malas, dia pun menjawab "Halo!?"

"Hey kouhai, sudah bertemu dengan Gon!?" tanya Kuroro.

"Ya, sudah" kata Killua.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, apa kau yakin kalau kau bisa membuat dia jatuh cinta padamu!?" tanya Kuroro dengan nada mengejek.

"Ya, aku yakin bisa" jawab Killua. `Karena aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya' lanjut Killua dalam hati.

"Oke, jangan sampai malah kau yang jatuh cinta padanya, ya!" kata Kuroro.

`Gw udah terlanjur jatuh cinta ama dia' pikir Killua dengan pasrah "Hmm, senpai, kenapa malah senpai menyuruhku untuk membuat Gon jatuh cinta dengan ku!?" tanya Killua.

"Hmm, akan kuberitahu kalau kamu berhasil. Pokoknya fokus saja" kata Kuroro.

Killua bingung tapi ada satu hal lagi yang ingin dia tanyakan "Senpai, kenapa senpai yakin sekali kalau membuat Gon jatuh cinta padaku itu bukan hal yang mudah?" Tanya Killua, bener2 ingin tahu.

"Oh, wajar saja. Dia itu polos banget soalnya" ucap Kuroro dengan santainya.

"Apa!?" Langsung deh Killua shock, Gon itu polos? Emang sih kayaknya menurut Killua itu mudah banget buat ngajak Gon keluar dan dia malah tidak ada tanda2 menolak gitu seolah itu hal yang wajar buat orang asing untuk ngajak dia keluar. Malah dengan santai lagi kalo Gon itu langsung ngasih nomor hp ke dia, jadi bukan karena dia ada perasaan ama dia toh? Langsung kecewa juga dia.

"Pokoknya, kamu harus berhati-hati. Karena dia ada pelindungnya" ujar Kuroro.

"Apa!?" Killua mulai double shock. "Siapa pelindungnya!?" lanjut Killua.

"Yah, cari tau aja sendiri. Sudah ya" kata Kuroro sebelum menutup teleponnya.

Tuut, tuut

Killua mulai bingung, Gon ada pelindung!? Untuk apa? Apa karena seperti kata Kuroro senpai kalo Gon itu polos banget!? Killua pun mulai linglung sebelum bunyi hpnya membuat dia sadar.

 _Unknown number._

Killua mulai mengerinyit, mungkinkah dari fans dia!? Tapi entah kenapa, Killua pun menjawabnya.

"Halo!?" tanya Killua, pengen tau siapa yang menelponnya.

"Menjauh kau dari Gon, dasar brengsek!" teriak seseorang itu yang membuat Killua harus menjauhkan hpnya dari telinganya dalam beberapa centimer.

Killua mulai heran, suara tadi. Perempuan kan? dan apa hubungan dia dan Gon. Ibu dan anak kah? Kalo iya mah, waduh cepat amat pertemuannya meskipun lewat hp. Tapi malah langsung marah2 gini, dan juga kayaknya suaranya gak kayak ibu2 deh. Kalo ibu anak pun, dia kayaknya bakal bilang menjauh dari putriku gitu. Berarti aman kalo si penelpon ini bukan ibunya Gon.

"Apa maumu!?" tanya Killua dengan nada kesal.

"Kuulangi, kau tidak akan bisa mendapat Gon. Lebih baik kau menjauh darinya atau aku akan membuat hidupmu sengsara!"kata seseorang itu sebelum memutuskan hpnya.

Tuut, Tuut.

"Ini pasti pelindungnya" ujar Killua. Perasaan, Killua pernah dengar suara itu. Tunggu, bukannya suara itu-

" _Oke Gon, aku cabut dulu ya. Bye"_

Killua ingat, suara itu sama dengan suara dari gadis blonde yang Killua temui tadi meskipun gadis itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Apalagi di info yang diberikan Kuroro-senpai, ditulis kalau kadang2 ada gadis berambut blonde pendek and bermata sapphire itu di dekat Gon. Pantas saja.

Hp Killua pun berbunyi lagi dan kali ini Killua melihat kalo yang menelponnya ialah Gon.

"Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba. Gebetan gw nelpon!" ujar Killua dengan senang sebelum jawab panggilan Gon.

"Halo? Killua-san?" tanya Gon.

"Oh, hai Gon. Ada perlu apa!?" jawab Killua dengan hati yang berbunga bunga.

"Umm, maaf mengganggu kalau aku tiba2 menelpon" ujar Gon.

"Oh, tidak apa2. Kapan saja nelpon juga tidak apa2. Jadi, ada perlu apa?" kata Killua. `Tengah malam juga, gw gak keberatan bahkan saat sekolah. Rela deh, dia cabut sekolah cuma buat angkat telepon dari Gon' pikir Killua engan senyum.

"Anu, apa Kurapika senpai menelponmu, Killua!?" tanya Gon.

"Kurapika senpai? Err, siapa ya!?" Tanya Killua balik, tidak mengerti.

"Oh ya, kamu belum kenal dengan dia ya" ujar Gon.

Killua mulai berpikir, apakah gadis yang merupakan pelindung Gon itu Kurapika!? "Err, Gon. Apakah Kurapika itu gadis yang berambut blonde pendek dan punya mata sapphire?" Tanya Killua

"Eh? Bagaimana kamu bisa tau!?" ujar Gon, bener2 kaget.

Ternyata benar, Killua pun mulai nepok jidat. Tak disangka "Hanya tebak saja" kata Killua.

"Wah hebat. Killua bisa jadi detektif" sahut Gon senang.

Killua gak tau sih tapi dia senang lah, dipuji ama gebetan "Oh, benarkah!?" sahut Killua senang juga.

"Errm, soal Kurapika senpai, maaf ya. Dia entah kenapa selalu marah2 sama cowok2 yang selalu berbicara denganku" ujar Gon.

"APA!?" Langsunglah Killua marah. Gon itu ada penggemar juga?gak bakal dia biarkan!

"Ki- Killua?!" tanya Gon dengan takut

Lansunglah Killua sadar kalo dia udah nakutin gebetannya "Err maaf Gon! Aku lagi marah sama anjingku" ucap Killua, bohong dengan agak tidak elit.

"Ohh begitu" Sahut Gon yang kenapa malah percaya.

Akhirnya, keduanya pun bercakap-cakap sebentar sebelum Gon harus kembali jaga toko. Agak kesal sih, Killua tapi apa boleh buat. Yang penting mah seneng banget dia akhirnya dia bisa ngomong ama Gon. Yang bikin kesal lagi kalo itu Gon ada penggemar.

"Bakal kubunuh tuh mereka yang berani mendekati Gon! Gon itu milikku dan miliku selalu" ujar Killua yang sekarang sedang punya tatapan membunuh.

Bakal dia lakukan, membuat Gon jatuh cinta dengannya. Kali ini bukan soal tantangan yang diberikan dari senpainya, melainkan ini adalah tantangan dari dirinya sendiri untuk dirinya.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mungkin ini ide yang buruk"

Killua hanya bisa menggumamkan kata itu sendiri ketika melihat toko sayur yang tak lain adalah toko dimana tempat Gon tinggal. Bisa Killua lihat, saat ini Gon dengan senyum bisnisnya menarik perhatian pelanggan untuk membeli sayur-sayurnya.

"Apa aku pergi saja?"

Oke, dia mulai bisa merasa jantungnya bakal meledak meski hanya melihat Gon dari jauh saja. Melihat Gon lebih dekat malah bakal bisa membuat dia sakit jantung mendadak.

"Mungkin lebih baik mengunjungi dia lain kali saja"

Killua pun mulai menoleh kebelakang dan bersiap untuk pergi. Dalam hati mengatai dirinya sendiri pengecut untuk tidak berani mendekati Gon.

"Killua? Sedang apa kamu disini?"

ALAPAAKKKK(?) Napa gadis manis ini harus muncul!? Bukannya dia lagi jaga toko!? Oh, ada bibinya. Tunggu! Bukan itu maksudku!

Killua hanya bisa salting dan diem saja, kaget melihat Gon yang saat ini tepat didepannya dan melihat dirinya dengan expresi binggung sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Oh Tuhan, kenapa gadis ini benar-benar manis sekali!? Aku bisa meleleh dalam cuteness overload ini!

"Killua? Kenapa kamu terlihat takut begitu!? Apa aku terlihat akan memakanmu!?" ucap Gon sambil memperlihatkan puppy eyes miliknya.

`Gw meleleh. Gw beneran meleleh' Pikir Killua yang benar-benar gemas sekali melihat Gon. Akhirnya setelah berdiam diri beberapa detik, Killua mulai sadar.

"Err, maaf. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja Gon. Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu ada disini" bohong Killua yang bener-bener lancar, selancar bisnisnya.

"Bibiku membuka toko sayur disini dan biasanya aku selalu membantunya" kata Gon sebelum membungkuk. "Kalau begitu, aku kembali membantu dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi Killua"

"A-ah tunggu!" ucap Killlua sambil memegang tangannya Gon.

"Ya?" Gon pun mulai bingung.

`Aduh, gimana nih. Aku spontan aja mencegah dia pergi. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang!?' Pikir Killua yang bener-bener panik. Otaknya pun mulai mencari alasan dalam kecepatan yang sangat super.

"Boleh aku membantumu?" Tanya Killua.

"Eh?" Gon mulai kaget

"Ti-Tidak bisa ya?" Yah, Killua tahu kalau itu mustahil tapi dia menjadi kaget saat melihat Gon tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Ayo!" ucap Gon sebelum menggandeng tangan Killua dan membawanya ke toko.

`U-Uwahhh. T-tunggu! Jantung gw! Debaran jantung gw udah mulai berdetak kelewat batas!' Pikir Killua yang bener-bener sudah super panik ketika digandeng juga dibawa oleh Gon.

"Ara? Gon? Siapa cowok tampan itu? Pacarmu!?" ucap bibinya Gon.

"Eh? Pacar?" Gon pun jadi bingung.

"Err- itu-uhm" Killua bener-bener gak bisa ngomong apa-apa. Mau membantah, gak niat. Mau mengaku, bukan kenyataan. Musti jawab apa dia?

"Bibi Mito, Killua itu temanku" ucap Gon tanpa ada maksud apa-apa.

JLEB!

Kata teman itu serasa menusuk Killua dengan tajamnya. Oh, inikah rasanya di friend-zoned? Sungguh sebuah pengalaman yang tak akan pernah terlupakan. Moment paling sesak dan paling sakit yang pernah exist di kehidupan Killua. Intinya, sakit sekali.

"Wah, begitu. Sayang sekali Gon, padahal dia benar-benar tampan" ucap Mito.

`Heh!? Gw dapat restu dari bibinya!?' Pikir Killua dengan mood yang sedikit baikan.

"Eh? Menurutku Killua itu biasa saja kok" ucap Gon lagi tanpa ada maksud apa-apa.

JLEB! JLEB!

Tampang gw yang selalu ngebuat gw dikejar-kejar ama fangirls itu biasa saja!? Gw yang selalu dibilang paling populer, cakep, keren, tampan ini rupanya hanya tampang biasa saja untuk Gon!? Tampang seperti apa yang keren ato cakep buat Gon?! Apa gw mesti operasi plastik!? Wah, otak Killua sudah mulai error.

"Gon, Gon. Kukira kamu membawa pacarmu sebagai cowok seganteng ini. Rupanya aku salah, kamu mungkin bakal susah dapat pacar" ucap Mito dengan sedikit menggeleng geleng kepalanya.

"Yah, aku kan belum pengen punya pacar" ucap Gon kembali tanpa maksud apa-apa.

JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!

Dia belum pengen punya pacar!? Kenapa?! Kenapa!? Aku janji akan selalu melindungimu! Aku janji akan membahagiakanmu! Aku janji kalau aku akan selalu bersamamu! Aku bersumpah! Kenapa kamu tidak memberikan secercah harapan padaku! Yup, Killua mulai merana.

"Sudahlah, jadi kamu bawa dia buat apa?" Tanya Mito.

"Ah! Killua bilang kalau dia berniat membantu toko. Boleh kan?" ucap Gon sambil senyum.

"Hmm. Begitu ya. Baiklah, coba bantu angkat kardus-kardus isi sayuran ini ya" ucap Mito sambil menunjuk beberapa kardus-kardus.

Yeah, hari pertama dia bekerja di toko sayuran pun dimulai.

Dengan mudahnya, Killua mengangkat kardus-kardus isi sayuran itu keluar dan memindah isi sayuran ke meja, juga dengan mudahnya dia menarik pelanggan cewek-cewek juga tante- yang terpesona dengannya hingga mereka membeli sayuran berkardus-kardus.

"Wahh, Killua hebat" ucap Gon yang melihat banyak sekali sayuran mereka yang terjual.

"Hm, mungkin dia boleh jadi pegawai tetap ya" ucap Mito yang terkesima juga.

Akhirnya, toko sayur milik Mito pun mengalami kehabisan stok dalam waktu yang singkat, berkat Killua tentunya.

"Wahh~ Terima kasih Killua, tak disangka semua sayurnya terjual habis juga" ucap Mito sambil menepuk tangannya. Saat ini mereka bertiga berkumpul di dalam. Untuk menunjukkan rasa terimakasih, Mito mengundang Killua untuk minum teh.

"A-Ah, tidak masalah" ucap Killua, sedikit malu-malu.

"Killua, mau makan cake?" Tawar Gon yang saat ini membawa cake coklat dengan strawberry sebagai topping. Killua yang sangat menyukai makanan manis pun mulai mengangguk dengan senang.

"Baiklah, selamat makan" ujar Killua sebelum memakan kuenya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Gon.

"E-Enak sekali! Benar-benar lezat!" ucap Killua sebelum memakan kuenya kembali tanpa sisa.

"Benarkah? Baguslah. Aku tidak sempat membeli kue di toko, jadi aku membuatnya sendiri" ujar Gon.

`Dia bisa buat cake sendiri? Calon pacar atau istri gw ini benar-benar TOP! Ahh~ Beruntungnya gw' Pikir Killua sebelum meminum tehnya.

"Gon. Bisa tolong bantu angkat jemuran di belakang?" tanya Mito pada Gon.

"Ah, baik" ucap Gon singkat sebelum pergi, tak lupa permisi pada Killua.

Killua pun jadi diam. Tidak tahu mau ngomong apa di depan bibi calonnya itu.

"Jadi Killua" ucap Mito, memulai percakapan.

"Y-ya?" Tanya Killua

"Kamu suka pada Gon kan?" tanya Mito.

JLEB! Tepat sasaran!

"Ah-it, itu-anu" Muka Killua pun mulai memerah dan gak bisa ngomong apa-apa. Benar-benar shock dia.

"Sudah kuduga" Ucap Mito dengan senyum.

Killua pun jadi berkeringat dingin. "Err, apa anda marah?"

"Marah? Kenapa aku harus marah hanya karena kamu menyukai keponakanku?" ucap Mito dengan santainya.

Oke, Killua tahu kalau mungkina ada benarnya juga tapi apa bibinya ini tidak merasa sedikit protektif dengan keponakannya?

"Lagipula, kamu terlihat seperti seseorang yang akan menjaga Gon dengan baik" lanjut Mito dengan senyum.

Killua mulai terharu, tak disangka dia mendapat restu dari bibinya itu.

"Tapi.."

"Tapi?" Tanya Killua

"Kalau ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Gon, jangan harap kamu akan selamat ya" ucap Mito, masih tersenyum tapi mematahkan garpu.

"Ti-Tidak akan! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!" Langsunglah Killua ngomong itu dengan spontan.

"Tidak akan apa?" ujar Gon tiba-tiba muncul.

"Eh!?" Killua mulai kaget.

"Ah,, maksudnya Killua tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan membuatmu sedih" ujar Mito.

"HAA!?" Langsunglah Killua mulai jawdrop dengan muka yang merah sekali. Napa bibinya itu mesti bilang itu ke Gon? Yah, meski emang dia tidak akan meninggalkan Gon ato membuat dia nangis.

"Benarkah itu?" Gon pun langsung ngeliat Killua.

"I-Itu" ucapan Killua terputus. Dia mulai menghela napas sebelum diam beberapa detik dan melihat Gon dengan serius.

"Aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu atau pun membuat kamu sedih. Aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu dan akan selalu menyayangimu"

Hening

"Waii~"

Tak disangka Gon mulai meluk Killua, sukses membuat dirinya jadi overheat.

`T-Tunggu dulu! Sekarang malah dipeluk!? Ja-Jantung gw, Oh Tuhan. Wangi banget gadis ini, wangi mawar dan dia juga hangat. Eh!? TUNGGU!' Oke, Killua mulai error lagi.

"Terima kasih Killua! Kamu memang sahabat baikku!"

CTAAARRRR!

Sahabat…

Sahabat…!

Sahabat…!?

SAHABAT!?

Kata sahabat itu benar-benar meruntuhkan hati Killua. Terpukul sekali, awalnya teman, sekarang malah sahabat. Sakit sekali hati dia ini sekarang. Polos juga ada batasnya lah! Tega banget kagak merasa sudah menyakitiku dengan kata itu. Killua pun sudah bisa merasakan hatinya mulai retak dan mungkin bakal pecah tiba-tiba.

Mito hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala dan menghela nafasnya. Diam-diam, dia benar-benar bersimpati sama Killua yang kelihatannya benar-benar depresi sekali.

Akhirnya, Killua pun pulang ke rumahnya dengan gontai. Hanya sebatas teman dan sahabat, sungguh dia masih memikirkan hal itu. Apa yang harus dia lakukan agar Gon benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya? Pantas saja Kuroro-senpai bilang padanya kalau ini bukan hal yang mudah. Dia pun sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan pabrik chocorobo-kun beserta dengan pekerjanya. Yang dia inginkan sekarang hanyalah Gon yang membalas perasaannya. Kapan itu akan terjadi?

Pada akhirnya, dia hanya bisa berbaring dengan depresi di tempat tidurnya, membuat orang tuanya dan pelayan-pelayannya khawatir melihat Killua seperti itu. Yah, meski gitu, Killua hanya cuek saja. Di pikirannya hanya ada Gon saja yang hanya mengganggapnya sahabat. Semakin diingat, semakin sakit yang dia rasakan.

Tiba-tiba, hp milik Killua pun bergetar, menandakan sms masuk. Masih depresi, dia pun membuka sms tersebut, tak disangka kalau sms itu berasal dari Gon.

`Terimakasih untuk hari ini ya Killua. Sampai sabtu ya, semoga kita bisa bersenang-senang'

Membaca sms itu pun membuat Killua jadi ingat kalau di hari pertama dia bertemu Gon, mereka berjanji untuk keluar bersama-sama di hari sabtu yang yah, seperti kencan bukan?!

Akhirnya dengan mood yang agak baikan Killua pun meng-sms Gon balik.

`Ya tentu saja. Ada tempat yang ingin kamu kunjungi sabtu nanti?'

Seperti inilah sms mereka. K itu dari Killua dan G itu dari Gon.

G: Hmm, aku sih tidak tahu mau kemana. Kemana saja, tidak masalah sih. Bagaimana denganmu Killua?

K: Hmm yah. Kemana saja emang gak masalah.

`Asalkan bisa terus bersama denganmu sih' pikir Killua saat mengetik sms ini.

G: Ah, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kolam renang?

BRUGH!

Killua pun terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

`KOLAM RENANG!? GW BAKAL NGELIAT DIA PAKAI BAJU RENANG!? Tapi bukan hanya aku saja kan yang melihatnya? Ada belasan orang juga disana' Pikir Killua awalnya semangat sebelum berubah jadi tatapan membunuh di akhir.

G: Ah, sepertinya lebih baik tidak usah pergi ke kolam renang.

`Kecewa. Batal deh ngeliat Gon dalam baju renang' Pikir Killua sebelum akhirnya naik kembali naik ke tempat tidurnya.

G: Karena aku baru ingat, baju renangku sudah kekecilan. Agak sesak di area dada, jadi mesti beli baju renang yang baru. Sayang sekali, padahal baru beberapa hari yang lalu aku beli.

DUAK!

Killua terjatuh kembali.

`WHATS! SERIUSAN!? Gak nyangka' Pikir KIllua sebelum mukanya memerah. Mending gak usah intip apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang.

K: Oh gitu. Kalau gitu, ada tempat lain yang kamu mau pergi?

G: Gimana kalau pergi ke Hotel Luprika?

GABRAK!

Sekarang Killua mulai terjatuh dengan tidak elit.

`Haaahhh!? Tunggu! Bukannya dia ini polos!? Tapi dia ngapain mau ke hotel!? G-Gw belum siap untuk-

G: Temanku pernah kesana buat ke restorannya dan katanya lezat sekali makananya. Apalagi ada grand opening diskon, aku tertarik setelah melihat foto-foto yang dia ambil. Sabtu ini masih ada grand opening diskonnya, mau pergi?

`Oh. Oke, dia emang polos' Pikir Killua dan tidak tahu kalau dia mesti lega atau kecewa.

K: Boleh-boleh saja. Tidak masalah kok.

G: Benarkah? Kamu tidak merasa kalau aku memaksa kan?

K: Tentu tidak, aku juga tidak tahu mau kemana jadi bolehlah kita pergi kesana, sabtu ini

G: Baiklah tapi, setelah itu, kita pergi kemana?

K: Err- kemana saja?

G:Yah, kita pikirkan saja dulu ya. Maaf Killua, aku harus pergi. Bibi Mito sekarang memanggilku.

K: Oke tidak apa-apa. Sampai sabtu ya.

G: Baiklah, sampai sabtu juga Killua. Bye-bye.

Percakapan sms itu pun telah berakhir.

"Yah, sukses juga dia membuatku merasa agak baikan" ujar Killua sambil menatap layar hpnya dengan senyum.

"Hmm, setelah pergi makan, enaknya pergi kemana ya?" Killua pun mulai bingung, secara meskipun dia selalu dikejar cewek-cewek, dia tidak pernah berkencan sekalipun.

"Juga, aku harus pakai baju apa ya pas kita pergi nanti?" Killua pun mulai bingung.

Killua pun sadar kalau dia sepertinya harus extra mempelajari apa yang harus dia lakukan atau katakan pada Gon dalam _dating_ mereka berdua ini. Dia ingin agar hari sabtu ini bakal perfect dan membuat Gon senang.

Ketika Killua sedang memikirkan rencana dalam planning untuk sabtu ini, Killua mulai sadar akan satu hal.

Hal ini tidak akan mudah.

Review

 **Ailasca-chan** (chapter 1): Akhirnya bisa update juga. Terimakasih reviewnya XD

 **Shimizu Aya** (chapter 1): Sekarang update. Maaf atas kesingkatan kata-katanya. Berkat itu, sekarang sudah mulai jarang buat nambah angka 2 dia kata-kata yang berulangan. Yah gpp, terima kasih atas saran dan review anda ^^

 **R-chan** (chapter 1) Maaf, padahal aku uda baca dari awal ampe akhir juga. Tak disangka masih ada typo. Yah maaf dan terima kasih buat reviewnya.

 **Mari** (Chapter 1) Gak perfect lah, Gon itu polos amat sampe-sampe mesti ada pelindungnya. Haha, maaf buat update yang telat. Selamat menikmati chapter selanjutnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Dalam perjalanan di halaman sekolah menuju kelasnya, Killua terlihat sangat serius yang membuat fangirlsnya teriak kegilaan akibat muka seriusnya yang menambah ketampanannya. Saat ini dia masih serius untuk berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan dalam kencan pertamanya dengan Gon. Kalau bisa, dia ingin Gon menikmatinya supaya bisa ada kencan berikutnya.

Namun, saking seriusnya dia berpikir. Dia tidak mendengar suara tapak kaki dan kemudian akhirnya disusul oleh teriakan yang cukup melengking (?)

"Killluuuuuaaaaaaa~!"

Langsuglah Killua lompat kecil mendadak akibat teriakan itu. Tanpa menoleh kebelakang pun, dia pasti sudah tahu kalau yang berteriak itu adalah Neon, sang nona manja yang tidak hanya mengejar Kuroro, tapi juga Killua. Bahkan Killua sudah tahu dengan fakta itu, begitu juga Kuroro tapi nampaknya Neon tidak tahu kalau Kuroro dan Killua sudah tahu, dikiranya mereka gak tahu.

Killua hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menggeram saat Neon ada di dan kemudian mengoceh gak jelas. Killua pun mulai jalan cepat tapi itu malah membuat Neon berjalan cepat juga dan mengikuti Killua.

"Jadi Killua. Kamu tahu apa yang dia bilang? Dia…bla. Bla kemudian, bla-bla"

Yah semua fangirls Killua cuma bisa ngeliat si Neon itu dengan iri saja bisa berjalan di samping Killua dan mereka gak berani pisahin atau marahin si Neon karena kuasa orangtua Neon itu cukup besar dan gak ada yang mau kalau ada terjadi apa-apa dengan bisnis orang tua mereka akibat si Neon itu.

Langsunglah Killua ngeloyor pergi secara dia gak mau denger ntu ceramah panjang lebar yang gak jelas dan gak bakal mau dia denger ntu berjam-jam. Saat dia sampai di bangunan sekolah dan melihat jendela, dia pun menghela nafas lega saat Neon melihat Kuroro-senpai datang dan akhirnya si Kuroro pun jadi korban kedua.

"Set dah, gak nyangka si nona manja ntu masih gak nyerah juga. Dibiarin malah dikira main susah didapat, ditolak malah dibilang iya, dibilang iya malah diiyakan. Parah" ucap Killua dengan kesal sebelum masuk ke kelasnya.

Pelajaran kelas pun dimulai seperti biasa dan saat semua murid mencoba untuk fokus ke pelajaran, Killua malah memandang ke arah luar jendela secara pikirannya hanya ada Gon saja. Dia mah, gak peduli soal pelajaran, toh sudah tahu dia pelajarannya dan dia emang dibilang jenius beserta Kuroro di sekolah Phantom ini. Bahkan mereka berdua diijinkan untuk bolos kelas demi jalanin bisnis mereka asalkan nilai mereka tetap nomor satu seperti biasa.

`Saat ini kamu sedang apa Gon? Apa kamu sedang melihat pemandangan di luar jendela seperti aku?' pikir Killua yang bener bener otaknya dipenuhi oleh Gon.

Gon yang ada di sekolah hunter juga berada di kelasnya saat ini. Tidak memperhatikan pelajaran dan dia sedang….

Tertidur.

Wing-sensei pun mulai ngambek secara Gon itu murid yang selalu tidur di kelas. Bahkan nilainya pun cukup anjlok yang ngebuat seluruh guru –guru selalu mempersiapkan waktu dengan baiknya untuk chatting ama Gon, soal belajar dan persiapan ujian.

"Gon- cepat bangun!" ucap Wing dengan tegasnya sebelum melempar kapur dan tepat mengenai dahinya Gon dan membuatnya bangun.

"Hiieee~ maaf!" Gon pun langsung mengusap dahinya yang merah dan meringis kesakitan.

Seluruh murid kelas sudah terbiasa akan hal ini, yah awalnya mereka bakal tertawa sebelum sudah bosan dan akhirnya Cuma cuek aja sekarang.

"Sebagai hukuman, kamu dapat pr tambahan. 5 halaman dan harus dikerjakan minggu ini" ucap Wing dengan kacamta berkilat.

"Ahh~" Gon pun mulai lesu, gak ada semangat hidup. Mana bisa selesai dia mengerjakan semua itu, terpaksalah dia minta bala bantuan, yaitu Kurapika.

"Kurapika-senpaii~ Tolong aku" langsunglah Gon berlari kecil menemui Kurapika, saat istirahat siang.

"Gon, ada apa! Ada lelaki cabul!? Atau ada yang mau memaksamamu!?" ucap Kurapika sambil melotot dan melihat sekeliling dengan sorot tajam. Kurapika itu gak hanya jago tenis tapi juga karate, karena itu, gak ada yang berani dekatin dia apalagi Gon secara Kurapika itu terus- terusan didekatnya.

"Bukan begitu. Kurapika-senpaiii~. Bisa bantuin pr?" ucap Gon dengan mata memelasnya, puppy dog eyesnya yang bagaikan melihat anak anjing yang dibuang.

Kurapika mulai menghela nafas, gak tahu mesti lega atau gelisah. Yah, untung sih Gon itu baik-baik saja tapi yah, bantuin pr. Harusnya sebagai sahabatnya, dia sudah biasa akan hal ini tapi.

"Err, kapan? Minggu depan? Kalau setelah hari ini aku malah tidak bisa, aku ada liburan dengan keluargaku sampai senin besok" ucap Kurapika.

"Yaaahhh~" langusnglah Gon jadi kecewa, terpaksalah dia ngerjain pr sendiri kalau begitu. Bala bantuannya hilang, tak ada harapan untuknya.

Saat pelajaran sekolah hunter dan phantom selesai, murid-murid sekolah phantom dengan anggunnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada gurunya sementara murid sekolah hunter langsung saja ngeloyor pergi, gak peduli ngasih ucapan, yang penting pulang ke rumah.

Gon pun akhirnya berjalan pulang dengan lesu, merasa kalau dia harus bergadang buat ngerjain ntu pr tambahan. Ditambah lagi, dia gak bisa keluar jalan-jalan dengan Killua. Langsunglah Gon ambil hpnya, dan mulai sms Killua kalau dia gak bakal bisa keluar jalan-jalan dengannya sabtu ini.

Tak disangka, Killua saat ini lagi berada di sekitar sekolah hunter, pengen ketemu Gon dan antar dia pulang. Agak sedih juga sih karena arah pulang mereka berbeda jadi gak bisa bareng-bareng pulangnya. Jadilah, Killua Cuma mikir buat antar Gon pulang saja, moga aja dia setuju.

Akhirnya, Killua nemu Gon juga dan dia pun jadi bingung, ngeliat Gon yang kayak merasakan dunia sudah kiamat. Dia pun langsunglah mendekati Gon dengan cepat-cepat, takutnya ada terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Gon.

"Hey Gon. Ada apa, kenapa mukamu agak pucat pasi begitu?" Sapa Killua sambil nyari tahu apa yang terjadi pada pujaan hatinya. Gon pun menoleh dan-

"Killua~" Mata Gon pun mulai berkaca-kaca dan suara Gon pun terdengar memohon dan cute. Killua yang ngeliat itu pun langsung jadi blushing parah.

`Napa ni anak tiba-tiba jadi tambah manis dari biasanya? Apakah dia bakal terlihat tambah manis terus-terusan setiap hari!? Tuhan, berikan hamba iman yang kuat untuk menghadapi cobaan ini' Pikir Killua sambil mencoba untuk memikir hal lain buat mengalihkan pikirannya saat ini yang- lebih baik tak usah dijelaskan.

"Uh, ah. Ada apa?" tanya Killua dengan gerakan kaku.

"Maaf, kita tidak bisa pergi jalan-jalan hari sabtu ini" ucap Gon sambil menunduk.

"HAH!? Ke- kenapa!?" Killua mulai shock, padahal dia sudah happy-happy banget bakal bisa keluar jalan-jalan bareng dengannya.

"Aku baru dapat tambahan pr. Prnya susah dan aku agak kesulitan ngerjainnya" ucap Gon dengan lemasnya.

"Ohh" ucap Killua singkat. "Kalau kamu mau, gimana kalau kubantu?" tanya Killua sambil dengan maksud tersembunyi yaitu untuk menghabiskan waktu lagi lebih lama dengan Gon.

"Sungguh!?" Gon mulai tersenyum senang dan senyumnya mengembang saat Killua mengangguk.

"Terima kasih Killua~" ucap Gon dengan senang sebelum meluk Killua.

`CUKUP! Jantung gw bakal meledak! Berhenti! Eh, aku gak mau dia berhenti! Tapi, kita lagi di tempat umum! Tapi-' otak Killua pun kembali overheat seperti biasa.

Akhirnya, Killua dan Gon pun pergi ke rumah Gon buat ngerjain pr tapi naas, ada sesuatu buruk terjadi.

Sesuatu itu adalah….

Adalah…

Adalah….

Bibi Mito tidak ada di rumah.

"Ah, rupanya bibi Mito pergi ke pemandian air panas bersama dengan nenek juga tetangga sebelah dan mereka akan pulang senin. Jadi kita berdua saja" ucap Gon setelah membaca surat yang ditaruh bibi Mito di meja sebelum pergi untuk menyiapkan kue untuk Killua.

"Ke- kenapa begini" ucap Killua yang sangat gugup. Cuma berdua, mereka hanya berdua saja.

"JELAS- JELAS INI AKAN SANGAT MEREPOTKAN!" teriak Killua yang sudah gugup setengah mati.

"Eh? Membantu tugasku akan merepotkan?" ucap Gon yang sedikit menahan tangis saat dia kembali dengan sepiring cheesecake.

"Ah" Killua pun menoleh dan mendapati Gon yang sudah mau menangis. Melihat itu pun, Killua akhirnya menjadi panik sekali.

"B-Bukan. A- In- Ini hanya salah paham saja! Membantumu tentu saja tidak pernah merepotkan, Gon" Killua pun mencoba meluruskan kesalahpahamannya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Gon sambil melihat KIllua, dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Tentu saja. Lebih baik, kita cepat selesaikan tugasnya. Jadi sabtu ini kita bisa bersenang-senang" ucap Killua yang akhirnya dianggukkan oleh Gon.

Saat ini, Killua pun akhirnya mengajari Gon setelah melihat beberapa soal-soal yang ada di bukunya. Gon pun akhirnya mengerjakannya dengan semangat, setelah mengerti caranya.

"Hee, kalau seperti ini, bahkan sejam bisa selesai" ucap Killua dengan senyum dalam sebentar saja sebelum jadi suram sebentar juga. Padahal dia pengen juga lebih lama ama Gon tapi enggak deh pas mereka berdua saja, serba salah rasanya.

"Um, kalau soal yang ini bagaimana?" Tanya Gon sambil menunjuk soalnya.

"Ah, yang ini caranya begini" Killua pun mulai menjelaskan kembali dengan Gon yang memperhatikan dengan seriusnya

Kemudian akhirnya, tugas Gon pun semuanya telah selesai dikerjakan.

"Waiii~ Selesai juga" ucap Gon dengan senang sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya yang pegal.

"Err yah. Kamu sudah berjuang" ucap Killua sedikit blushing.

"Killua, terimakasih sudah membantuku" ucap Gon sambil senyum yang tentu saja seperti biasa, membuat Killua jadi salting.

"Eh yah, tidak masalah. Kalau ada masalah, kamu boleh saja minta tolong padaku, menelpon atau sms " ucap Killua dengan senyum.

"Baiklah. Tentu saja" ucap Gon dengan manis.

"Y-ya" ucpa Killua agak malu.

"Karena Killua itu sahabatku" ucap Gon lagi tanpa maksud menyakiti.

JEGLAR

Bagaikan ada petir di siang bolong, mendengar Gon menganggapnya sahabat itu kembali menyakitkan.

"Killua benar-benar sahabatku yang terbaik, terima kasih ya" ucap Gon lagi dengan senyum.

JEGLAR

Petir kedua pun menyambar, Killua kembali merasakan sakit yang bertubi-tubi.

Iya, aku Cuma sahabat. Tidak lebih, apa yang harus kulakukan biar kamu menganggapku lebih!?

"Aku sayang Killua~ Kita berteman terus sampai selamanya ya" Gon pun tersenyum lebih lebar dan mulai membereskan bukunya.

JRESSSHHHH

Kali ini bukan petir lagi tapi udah hujan. Sahabat selamanya!? Berteman terus sampai selamanya!? Kenapa gak bisa jadi milikku selamanya atau jadi kekasihku selamanya begitu. Suasana hatiku sudah mulai suram.

Killua pun dengan suramnya melihat jendela, tak disangka kalau tiba-tiba petir dan kilat menyambar dengan kerasnya sebelum hujan deras mulai turun.

`Bagus. Mood gw dan suasana di luar itu sangat pas sekali! Alam pun ngejek gw kali ya' pikir Killua dengan kesal. Karena pr Gon sudah selesai, Killua pun niat pamitan sama Gon, tak lupa mau telepon butlernya dulu buat jemput secara di luar hujan deras.

"Oi Gon, karena tugasnya selesai, aku pulang dulu ya. Aku akan menyuru- eh?" ucap Killua yang menoleh ke arah Gon dan kaget melihat dia yang saat ini sedang memeluk dirinya sendiri dan bergetar.

"Eh? Ada apa Gon?" Killua mulai nepuk bahu Gon yang disaat bersamaan, petir pun menggelegar dengan kerasnya.

"KYYYYAAAAAA!" Teriak Gon yang membuat Killua terkejut setengah mati.

Killua pun mulai bingung lagi, melihat Gon yang saat ini sedang menangis dan bergetar ketakutan.

"Gon? Apa yang terja-"

Suara petir yang keras pun memotong Killua.

"HUuwwaaaaa!" Gon pun mulai lompat dan meluk Killua dengan eratnya.

"Eh!?" Killua pun merasa bakal jantungan. Emang sih Gon pernah meluk dia, tapi gak pernah seerat ini! Dalam situasi seperti ini, mungkin dia biasanya blushing parah atau mau coba menyembunyikan debaran jantungnya. Tapi melihat keadaan Gon seperti ini, dia pun mulai khawatir dan tak sadar, dia telah memeluk Gon.

"G-Gon. Kamu- jangan-jangan" Killua mulai spekulasi "Kamu takut sama petir?"

Gon yang sedikit membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, malah berteriak kembali saat ada petir lagi menyambar. Kali ini, Gon pun mulai membenamkan wajahnya di pelukan Killua yang akhirnya membuatnya sadar tapi malah jadi kaku di tempat dengan posisi yang sama.

`Uhh, gimana nih. A-aku gak tega lepasin, tapi kalau lebih dari ini.' Killua hanya bisa kaku dan diam, gak tahu lagi mesti ngapain.

"Killua~" Gon pun melihat Killua dengan pandangan super melas dan berkaca-kaca.

`Gulp' Killua pun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Untunglah dia masih bisa ngendalikan dirinya, tapi sekarang? Moga aja masih bisa. Akhirnya, Killua pun menjawab "Ada apa?"

"A- aku takut. Jangan pulang dulu ya, Killua. Tetap disini" ucap Gon sambil sedikit mengeluarkan air mata.

`HAAH? Tetap disini!? Maksudnya gw nginap!? Berdua aja!? Tapi, gw juga gak tega ngebiarin dia sendirian' Killua hanya bisa diem yang membuat Gon jadi tambah takut tapi menghela nafas lega saat Killua hanya mengangguk dan menggumamkan kata "ya".

"Te- terima kasih Killua" ucap Gon dengan nafas lega sebelum akhirnya petir menyambar lagi yang membuat Gon terkejut kembali dan meringis ketakutan.

Killua mulai bingung secara gimana caranya buat Gon gak ketakutan lagi. Akhirnya dia pun mulai memperat pelukannya dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangan lainya dia gunakan beserta lengannya untuk menutup kedua telinganya agar suara petir itu tidak terdengar kembali di telinga Gon.

Gon hanya mentap Killua dengan heran sebelum tersenyum dan kembali membenamkan dirinya di pelukan Killua. Petir kembali menyambar tapi kali ini Gon tidak ketakutan, dia malah memejamkan mata juga tersenyum dan senang-senang saja yang membuat Killua hanya berharap kalau dia gak lepas kendali, melihat gadis imut ini yang tidak ada pertahanan.

`Tuhaannn! Kenapa cobaan yang engkau berikan ini sangat berat!? Apa salah hamba!?' Killua mulai tidak tahu kalau haruskah dia bersyukur dia dapat memeluk Gon dan dia menikmatinya atau perlahan – lahan, dia bakal hilang kesadaran, secara gadis imut nan manis ini tidak ada pertahanan sama sekali.

"zzz…"

"Eh!?" Killua mulai bingung mendengar suara itu dan saat dia melihat Gon, dia pun mulai kaget mendapati Gon tertidur pulas, di PELUKANNYA! Napa cobaan bertubi-tubi ini harus datang padanya!?

"Mampus gue… Woi hujan, petir. Berhentilah!" ucap Killua sambil melihat ke luar jendela yang hujannya masih deras sekali dan petir masih menyambar. Kayaknya redanya masih lama deh.

Akhirnya, Killua gak tega bergerak dan perlahan-lahan, dia melepas tangan yang untuk menutup telinga Gon dan kemudian mengusap kepalanya dengan senyum kecil.

"Tak kusangka kalau dia benar-benar sangat merepotkan" ujar Killua sambil tertawa kecil dan melihat Gon yang tertidur dengan senyum.

Meski gitu, Killua hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati. Mengharapkan hujan dan petir itu cepat reda, secara dia tidak bisa bergerak dan dia pun sudah merasakan kesemutan sekarang.

"Tolong aku…" Killua pun berkata dengan lemasnya dan dia bersyukur membuat hpnya di silent pas awal-awal, kalau tidak ya, Gon bakal bangun. Apalagi keluarga beserta butlernya pun sudah menelponnya berkali-kali tapi karena tidak bisa bergerak, tidak bisa jugalah dia mengangkat panggilan itu. Yah, situasi ini adalah nasib sial atau beruntung ya?

Yang pasti, menurut Killua. Situasi ini adalah nasibnya berada di tengah-tengah sial dan beruntung.\

Review

 **mari** (chapter 2) : Wah penderitaan Killua ditertawakan. Btw, ada ya penyakit polos? Baru dengar saya. Bisa jadi bahan cerita (wew) akhirnya update juga, semoga menikmati.

 **The Red Liar** (chapter 2): ikutilah ceritanya jika ingin tahu. No spoiler! Chapter-chapter mendatang, akan diberitahu alasannya jadi benar, tunggu saja lanjutannya.

Terima kasih atas dukungannya dan reviewnya. Yah, kadang – kadang baca juga cerita femkillua yang lumayan booming tapi entah kenapa, gak bisa buat cerita Killua jadi cewek. Jadilah stuck menjadi reviewer dan reader di fic femKillua. Sekali lagi, terimakasih atas dukungan dan reviewnya ^^

 **Ailasca-chan** (chapter 2) sebenarnya panjangnya chapter 1 ama 2 berbeda beberapa ratus kata saja. Yah moga bisa update terus, jadi pendek pun gak masalah ya. Semoga bisa, doakan dan reviewkan ya ^^v

 **karin ashiya** (chapter 2) akhirnya update. Terima kasih buat reviewnya dan dukungannya juga, author akan berusaha ^O^V


	4. Chapter 4

"Killua, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Gon setelah sedikit mengucek matanya dan terkejut melihat Killua yang saat ini sedang bergetar dengan muka merah dan sedikit menitikkan air mata.

"Ti- Tidak apa-apa" ucap Killua sambil menahan kesemutannya.

Tak disangka Gon malah tertidur dengan pulasnya di pelukannya selama 3 jam dan selama itulah Killua gak tega bergerak karena pas dia ada sedikit bergerak, kelihatannya mengganggu Gon yang membuat dia hampir saja bangun. Jadilah dia hanya diam sama sekali, sambil mencoba untuk menguatkan imannya dalam melihat wajah manis Gon yang tertidur.

"Sudah hampir malam. Orangtuamu tidak khawatir Killua?" ucap Gon yang merasa bersalah.

"Ti- tidak apa- apa. A- aku telepon nanti" Killua pun sedikit menahan kesemutan lagi.

"Maaf" Gon pun mulai menjadi sangat bersalah.

"J- jangan dipikirkan. Aku baik-baik saja- Whoa" ucap Killua yang kehilangan keseimbangan.

Yeah, biar Gon gak bersalah lagi. Killua pun mencoba untuk membuktikan dirinya baik-baik saja dengan berdiri, tapi ternyata kesemutan itu membuat kakinya lemas. Jadilah dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan- jatuh kearah Gon dengan menindihnya dan-

Chu~

`#$^# $% #%$# %$ ' Pikir Killua dengan bahasa alien yang kemudian sadar akan posisi mereka, mulai error dan overheat saat melihat dirinya sekarang tanpa sengaja sedang berciuman dengan Gon. Tepat di bibir pula!

Akhirnya, dengan gerakan cepat pun Killua memisahkan dirinya dengan Gon. Sekarang, saking pikirannya melayang jauh, kesemutan dia pun sudah gak bisa dia rasakan.

`Mampus gue! Gw malah mencium dia pula, meski gak sengaja. First kiss gw juga ini. Gimana kalo Gon jadi benci ama aku gara-gara ini! Gimana kalau gw dimutilasi (?) ama bibi Mito kalau dia tahu. Gimana kalau kejadian ini tersebar dan gw malah dikira orang mesum pula! Gimana kalau-'

"Killua?" ucapan singkat Gon itu pun berhasil membuat Killua sadar dari pikirannya.

"Y- ya?" ucap Killua mulai takut-takut ketika melihat Gon. Dalam hati benar-benar mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menerima hukuman dari Gon. Kalo perlu, dia bakal melakukan seppuku untuk menebus kesalahannya (artinya membelah perut dengan pedang sebagai permintaan maaf yang dalam)

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Gon dengan khawatir.

"Eh!?" Killua mulai kaget "Y- ya tidak apa-apa"

"Baguslah dan satu hal lagi soal tadi" ucap Gon dengan nada dan muka serius.

`Glek!' Killua mulai menelan ludah susah payah. Here it comes! Pukulan, Tamparan, Hinaan atau Ejekan bakal dia ambil!

"Aku kan tidak tenggelam. Kenapa kamu memberiku nafas buatan?" tanya Gon dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"HEH!?" Killua mulai melotot dengan anehnya.

"Apa kamu sedang mempraktekkannya?" tanya Gon lagi.

Pikiran Killua pun sudah mulai kacau. Rasanya seperti ada hujan dan badai dengan matahari bersinar. Ciuman tadi itu malah dikira Gon sebagai nafas buatan atau CPR!? Anak ini begitu polosnya sampai gak tau ciuman!?

Killua jadi lemas kembali. Gak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan atau lakukan sekarang. Kepalanya pun mulai sakit sekarang, mungkin dia perlu obat sakit kepala ketika dia pulang nanti.

"A- aku tidak sengaja tadi. Maaf dan hujannya sudah reda. Aku pulang dulu ya" ucap Killua yang saat ini merasa pikirannya saat ini sedang berkecamuk.

"Oh, baiklah Killua. Terima kasih sudah membantuku ya, sampai besok" ucap Gon sambil tersenyum.

Killua pun tersenyum kecil dengan pahitnya "Ya, sampai besok" sebelum keluar rumah Gon dengan sedikit lunglai.

Dalam perjalanan pulang pun Killua hanya bisa diam dan otaknya hanya bisa memikirkan kejadian ciuman tadi yang menurut Gon tidak ada artinya. Hanya praktek nafas buatan saja, rasanya miris sekali.

Jemari Killua pun mulai merasakan bibirnya, dia seperti masih bisa merasa bibirnya Gon di miliknya.

"Bibirnya, lembut sekali" Gumam Killua dengan muka merah.

Akhirnya hari sabtu jam 10.00 di Taman York Shin

Killua saat ini memakai kaus putih dengan jaket hitam dan celana ketat abu kegelapan juga sepatu putih. Seperti biasa mengundang cewek-cewek yang terpesona dengannya. Killua masih saja memikirkan kejadian ciuman tak disengaja yang dikira nafas buatan oleh Gon itu, akhirnya dia pun mulai menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk fokus saja dalam outing mereka kali ini. Bukan kencan, seperti Gon mengira ciuman gak sengaja itu nafas buatan. Rasanya terpukul sekali.

"Ah, Killua~"

Suasana suram Killua pun langsung jadi suram lagi, melihat Gon yang mendatanginya dengan memakai baju pink dengan corak penuh bunga kuning yang sepertinya terbalik dan celana pendek selutut dengan sandal. Yah, mungkin Gon emang gak ada fashion sense yah. Apa Gon gak tahu kalau hotel Luprika itu lumayan mewah dan kalau mereka masuk, sudah dipastikan Gon yang bakal ditendang keluar secara penampilannya itu sangat gak elit.

"Gon, tolong katakan kalau kamu gak bermaksud untuk memakai pakaian ini seharian dan kamu hanya bercanda" ucap Killua, masih degan suramnya.

"Eh? Memang bakal pakai baju ini kok. Kenapa memangnya?" ucap Gon dengan bingung.

Langsunglah Killua nepok jidat yang menambah bingungnya Gon. Bahkan beberapa orang yang lewat pun mulai bisik-bisik saat melihat Gon.

Dengan emosi, Killua pun langsung menarik Gon yang membuatnya kaget, pergi jauh jauh dari keramaian orang dan akhirnya sampailah mereka ke butik yang sangat mewah dan high class.

"Ah, Tuan Muda Killua. Ada perlu apa?" tanya salah satu pegawai itu.

"Tolong carikan dress terbaik untuk dia" ucap Killua sambil melihat Gon saat perkataan dia.

"Tentu saja. Mohon tunggu sebentar" Pegawai itu membungkuk sebelum pergi.

"Eh!? Tunggu Killua. Ada apa ini?" tanya Gon dengan bingungnya apalagi baru pertama kali dia ke tempat seperti ini.

"Kamu perlu ganti baju. Bajumu itu gak cocok" Ucap Killua.

"Eh masa? Kukira bagus saat aku memilih baju pertama kalinya" ucap Gon.

Langsunglah Killua terkejut "Ha? Pertama kali?"

"Iya, kalau bukan bibi Mito, biasanya Kurapika senpai yang milihin tapi mereka berdua sedang pergi liburan" ucap Gon.

"Argh, pantesan" ucap Killua dengan geram sebelum mengambil hpnya dan mengetik sms dengan cepat. Dia benar-benar gak menyangka kalau Gon rupanya emang gak ada fashion sense.

"Ngomong-ngomong Killua, semua baju ini mahal sekali ya. Juga, kenapa pegawai tadi bilang kamu Tuan Muda?"tanya Gon dengan bingung dan juga benar-benar gugup melihat interior dan desain baju yang sangat high class.

"Wajar saja. Toko butik ini milikku sebenarnya" ucap Killua dengan tenangnya setelah menaruh hpnya di kantong celananya.

Hening~

"Ah, tuan muda. Dress terbaik sudah disiapkan" ucap pegawai tadi yang datang kembali.

"Bagus. Bawa dia ke VIP room" ucap Killua sambil menyerahkan Gon.

Gon yang masih shock pun hanya bisa diam saja dan diajak di VIP room. Sementara Killua kemudian menyambut beberapa orang yang muncul beberapa saat kemudian.

"Aku serahkan dia pada kalian" ucap Killua yang membuat seluruhnya mengangguk.

Dua jam kemudian

"Killua?"

Killua yang lagi duduk di ruang tunggu dan melihat perkembangan saham miliknya di hp pun mulai melihat ke arah suara dan-

Prak, Klak

Hp Killua pun tak sengaja dijatuhkan ama Killua secara dia mulai ternganga melihat kecantikan gadis itu mulai bersinar yang menurutnya tiada bandingannya.

Gon saat ini memakai one piece dress selutut dengan warna hitam dan high heels warna putih. Leontin warna perak dengan batu sapphire beserta berlian kecil diantaranya pun menghias lehernya. Rambut panjang Gon pun dibuat bergelombang dan jepitan kupu-kupu emas bermanik berlian pun dipasangkan di sisi kanan kepalanya. Mukanya pun diberi make-up yang natural dan memakai lipstick. Penampilan seperti itu membuat Gon seakan-akan, merupakan dewi yang turun dari langit.

"Ca- Can- Cantiknya" Gumam Killua dengan pelannya. Killua pun menjadi sangat terpesona melihat Gon yang didandani dengan penampilan baru ini. Dia nanti harus berterima kasih kepada grup make-up dan stylist professional yang dia minta datang tadi.

Gon hanya bisa blushing malu. Saat ini pun dia agak kesusahan berjalan dengan high heels.

"Killua, apa ini tidak berlebihan? Kita seperti mau ke pesta saja" ucap Gon yang kesusahan dalam berjalan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Lagipula kamu terlihat manis sekali" ucap Killua sambil berdiri dan mengambil hpnya yang untungnya tidak rusak.

"Eh?" Muka Gon pun langsung memerah.

"Ah" Muka Killua pun ikut memerah juga. Tak disangka kalau dia tiba-tiba langsung saja bisa memuji Gon, padahal selama ini dia hanya bisa mengatakannya dalam hati saja.

Suasananya pun menjadi canggung. Killua pun gak tahu lagi mesti bilang apa sementara Gon yang gak biasa dipuji pun hanya bisa mencoba untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

"Etto, mungkin kita lebih baik pergi sekarang" ucap Killua dengan gugup.

"Y- ya, kyaa~" ucap Gon yang ketika melangkah, mulai kehilangan keseimbangan.

Dengan reflexnya, Killua pun menahan Gon agar tidak terjatuh. Dengan tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang Gon dan tangan kirnya menahan punggungnya. Muka merah mereka berdua pun mulai menjadi lebih memerah lagi.

"Gon, kamu- tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Killua dengan khawatir.

"A- iya. Baik-baik saja" ucap Gon sambil sedikit mengangguk. Dia masih merasa malu karena memakai pakaian yang tidak biasa padanya.

Masih di posisi sama, Killua bisa merasakan mukanya mulai menjadi lebih panas saat melihat Gon lebih dekat, dengan rona merah yang menurutnya menambah kemanisan Gon. Killua mulai diam dan menangkap wangi parfum produk miliknya yang sepertinya dipakaikan kepada Gon. Sesaat untuk Killua, waktu seperti terdiam dan tidak bergerak atau mereka berada di dunia mereka berdua saja.

"Aih, mesra banget mereka berdua" ucap salah satu pengunjung yang melihat Killua dan Gon.

Keduanya pun mulai terkejut dan mendapati seluruh pengunjung yang melihat mereka dengan pandangan sayang bahkan ada juga hela nafas bahagia.

"Romantis sekali anak muda jaman sekarang"

"Jadi ingat masa dulu. Indahnya masa muda"

"Ah, mereka berdua terlihat sebagai pasangan yang cocok"

Dengan malu yang tak tertahankan, Killua pun menarik Gon keluar dari butiknya dengan muka yang sangat memerah. Killua tahu kalau Gon bakal tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi berlama-lama disitu dan terus-terusan mendengarkan komentar-komentar seperti itu tentu saja akan membuatnya dirinya jauh lebih malu lagi.

"Killua? Apa maksud perkataan mereka tadi?" Tanya Gon dengan bingung.

`Sudah kuduga' pikir Killua dan karena sudah tahu maka dia pun sudah mempersiapkan mental dan batin untuk ini tapi tetap saja hatinya sakit.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik kita pergi makan siang di hotel Luprika seperti yang kamu inginkan. Aku sudah buat reservasi di waktu sebelumnya" ucap Killua.

"Ah, iya" ucap Gon sambil mengikuti Killua.

Meski sempat berkali-kali hampir jatuh tapi untunglah reflex Killua itu begitu tajam hingga bisa menahan Gon terus-terusan. Tapi kali ini setiap selesai menahannya, langsunglah dia lepasin cepat-cepat dan berjalan kembali. Gak mau dikomentari ama orang-orang sekitar seperti di butik tadi.

Dengan susah payah Killua harus menahan diri agar tidak memeluk dan mencium Gon kembali saat menahan Gon yang hampir jatuh berkali-kali. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun sampai di hotel Luprika dan restorannya.

"Selamat datang. Anda punya reservasi?" tanya salah seorang pelayan.

"Ya, reservasi buat Zaoldyeck" ucap Killua.

"Silahkan, akan aku tunjukkan meja anda" ucap pelayan itu sebelum membungkuk dan pergi sementara mereka berdua mengikutinya menuju ke meja mereka.

"Ini menunya. Harap panggil kami jika anda sudah ingin memesan" ucap pelayan itu memberikan menu sebelum pergi dan membungkuk.

Killua pun melihat menunya dengan santai sementara Gon melihat menunya dengan tatapan horror.

"Gon? Ada apa? Tidak suka?" Tanya Killua dengan bingung. Bukannya dia sendiri yang mau makan disini? Kenapa malah pasang tampang horror seperti itu?

"Ma- mahal sekali meski pun masih ada diskonnya" ucap Gon dengan takutnya.

`Dia baru sadar sekarang?' pikir Killua dengan kagetnya. Mengira kalau setidaknya Gon bakal mengecek harga makanan dari hotel Luprika yang lumayan mewah ini. Bahkan gak buat reservasi juga, untung saja dia sudah buat untuk jaga-jaga.

"Pesan saja yang kamu mau . Aku yang traktir" ucap Killua dengan santainya.

"Tapi-" Gon mencoba untuk protes.

"Kita sahabat kan?" ucap Killua dengan nada tegas sambil melihat menu, tanpa melihat Gon.

Gon pun menjadi hening sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan memilih makanan yang dia mau dan memesannya. Kemudian, keduanya pun menunggu makanan dengan suasana yang sangat hening diantara mereka.

"Maaf Killua" ucap Gon tiba-tiba yang memecahkan keheningan.

"Huh? Maaf kenapa?" Tanya Killua dengan bingung.

"Aku- tidak tahu apa-apa. Mungkin aku tahunya hanya menyusahkanmu saja" ucap Gon dengan bersalah.

Killua hanya bisa diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya sedikit tertawa kecil yang membuat Gon jadi heran.

"Bodoh" ucap Killua akhirnya dengan senyum.

"Hah!?" Gon mulai kaget.

"Semua orang itu pasti belajar. Lagipula, hal seperti ini malah jadi pengalaman untukmu dan untukku kan? Hal seperti itu malah bukan masalah untukku" ucap Killua dengan santainya.

"U- uhh, tapi" Gon mulai malu, mukanya sedikit memerah.

"Daripada menyesal, lebih baik enjoy aja. Kita niatnya bersenang-senang kan? Bukan untuk bersedih hanya karena kesalahan kecil" ujar Killua, sedikit menyeringai.

Gon yang mendengar itu pun jadi tersenyum, merasa ucapan Killua itu benar. Akhirnya saat makanan datang, keduanya pun mulai makan beserta bercakap-cakap kecil buat mengenal lebih satu sama lain. Suasana yang awalnya canggung pun malah menjadi suasana yang cukup menyenangkan di antara mereka. Killua pun hanya bisa tersenyum, melihat expresi lucu Gon saat bercerita soal Kurapika senpainya itu dan dibalas dengan Killua menceritakan Kuroro-senpainya itu.

Killua harus mengakui, dia itu cemburu mendengar nama Kurapika itu terus-terusan. Untung saja Kurapika-senpai itu cewek, kalo enggak ya bakal patah hati dia. Saat ini Killua hanya bisa berpikir.

Setelah ini enaknya pergi kemana yah?

Review

 **Karin Ashiya** (chapter 3) Haha, terima kasih banyak ^^. Terus baca ficnya yah ^O^

 **mari** (chapter 3) Sekali lagi, penderitaan Killua malah ditertawakan. Juga maaf kalau romancenya kurang terasa. Karena author mau menyiksa Killua (wkwkwwk) XD (Killua: (O_O;) ) Bercanda kok, hanya pengen memperpanjang alur cerita dengan banyak drama. Tentu saja gak menyinggung dan akhirnya update juga! Yeyy!

 **Ailasca-chan** (chapter 3) Wah, thanks. Author sangat senang mendengarnya. Author akan terus berjuang, Terima kasih sudah terus-terusan membaca dan mereview fic saya, ^v^


	5. Chapter 5

"Wah~ Indahnya" ucap Gon sambil berlari kecil sambil menikmati pemandangan yang disajikan untuknya.

"Kamu suka?" Tanya Killua.

"Um" Gon mengangguk dengan semangat dan tersenyum manis.

Melihat senyum manis Gon itu pun tak kuasa membuat Killua tersenyum juga. Saat ini setelah makan, Killua pun membawa Gon ke akuarium. Untung saja Gon menyukainya, Killua bersyukur karena sudah mencari berbagai tempat outing yang bisa mereka nikmati berdua.

"Killua, bisakah kita melihat show lumba-lumba? Aku ingin melihatnya" ucap Gon sambil menunjukkan tatapan memelas.

`Duh, tanpa tampang memelas yang cute itu pun sudah dengan sangat senang hati aku menyanggupi permintaanmu' Pikir Killua yang benar-benar terpesona.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun pergi untuk melihat show lumba-lumba tersebut.

"Wahh~ Lucunya" ucap Gon saat melihat salah satu lumba-lumba melompati lingkaran di atas air.

`Menurutku kamu malah jauh lebih lucu' Pikir Killua dalam hati saat melihat Gon yang sangat gembira.

"Kamu suka hewan, Gon?" Tanya Killua.

"Suka sekali. Apalagi beruang, aku ingin berteman dengannya" ujar Gon, masih dengan senyum manisnya.

Mendengar itu pun, Killua langsung jadi sweatdrop.

`Sebelum kamu berteman dengan beruangnya, kamu bakal diserang duluan' Pikir Killua memikirkan segala hal-hal buruk bisa terjadi kalau Gon sedang bersama dengan seekor beruang.

`Aku tidak akan pernah mengajaknya ke kebun binatang' lanjut Killua di pikirannya secara dia bisa yakin kalau imajinasi beruang menyerang Gon akan bisa terjadi.

Akhirnya setelah menonton pertunjukkan, keduanya pun pergi ke tempat dimana mereka bisa memegang ikan-ikan di akuarium yang cukup panjang.

"Uwah~ Geli" Gon mulai tertawa kecil, saat ikan-ikan tersebut berenang melewati sela-sela jarinya.

Killua mah, hanya melihat Gon saja. Rasanya malas untuk memegang ikan-ikan tersebut. Oke, dia hanya malas, bukan merasa jijik untuk memegangnya atau merasa kalau ikan itu terlihat sangat aneh dan membuat dirinya menjadi ketakutan. Dia hanya merasa malas memegang saja. Itu saja.

"Lihat Killua" ucap Gon yang mengambil bintang laut dan menunjukkannya tepat di depan wajah Killua.

Three… Two…. One…

"UWAHHHHH!" Langsung secara otomatis Killua berteriak setelah matanya membulat dan berlari mundur dengan cepat dalam jarak beberapa meter dari Gon, merasa bergidik ngeri.

"Kenapa Killua?" ucap Gon yang heran, masih memegang bintang laut yang bergerak-gerak dan mulutnya yang berada di tengah itu terbuka.

"Menjijikkan! Buang itu! Jauh-jauh! Hush, hush" Killua pun mulai mengibas-ngibas tangannya, seolah-olah mengusir kecoa (?)

"Eh? Kan lucu" ucap Gon yan gak ngerti kenapa kelakuan Killua seperti itu, malah mendekat ke arah Killua dan masih memegang bintang lautnya.

"GYAAAAAAA!" Langsunglah Killua berteriak kembali dan mulai kabur jauh-jauh.

"Killua! Tunggu!" Gon pun ikutan ngejar juga.

"WOI! Balikin bintang lautnya!" Teriak salah satu staff akuarium itu dan ikutan mengejar mereka.

Akhirnya Killua pun meminta maaf kepada staff-staff itu karena sudah membuat keributan dan mengambil bintang laut itu. Untung aja bintang laut itu masih bisa terselamatkan secara Gon membawanya keluar dari air dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Killua mulai merasa, membawa Gon ke akuarium adalah ide yang sangat buruk.

Jadi, sesudah diceramahi oleh staff- staff di akuarium tersebut, Killua pun akhirnya lega saat Gon sudah selesai melihat ikan- ikan (Killua gak tega melihat Gon diceramahi, jadilah dia menyuruh Gon melihat-lihat sementara dia terkena ceramahan staff). Setelah itu, Killua pun membawa Gon ke souvenir shop, untuk membeli oleh-oleh sebagai kenang-kenangan, meskipun dia gak mau Gon mengingat kejadian bintang laut tadi. Harga dirinya jatuh sudah, di hadapan Gon.

"Ah, boneka ini lucu" ucap Gon sambil memeluknya.

Killua melihat, boneka yang dipilih Gon itu boneka singa laut warna putih yang ukurannya sedikit besar.

"Kamu suka? Kalau suka biar kubelikan untukmu. Sebagai sahabat" ucap Killua yang menekankan kata sahabat agar Gon tidak protes, meski sakit juga setiap kali dia mengatakan kata itu.

"Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih Killua" ucap Gon sambil senyum.

Akhirnya keduanya pun keluar dari akuarium.

Killua merasa agak risih, melihat Gon yang terus-terusan memperlihatkan senyum manisnya pada boneka itu dan terus-terusan memeluk boneka itu dengan erat. Pengen banget Gon memperlakukan seperti itu padanya, sayangnya mustahil.

"Kelihatannya kamu senang sekali dengan boneka itu" ujar Killua dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Um, tentu saja karena ini pemberian darimu Killua" ucap Gon sambil tersenyum ke arah Killua.

Mendengar itu pun membuat Killua tak kuasa menahan rona merah yang mulai merebak di wajahnya. Tak menyangka kalau Gon akan berkata seperti itu. Tak dipungkiri, dia menjadi sangat bahagia mendengarnya.

"Juga boneka singa laut ini kuberi nama Killua. Mirip sekali" ucap Gon dengan sedikit tertawa kecil.

Langsunglah Killua mulai shock. Dirinya disamain ama singa laut!? Apa miripnya? Warna putihnya? Rambut dia itu warnanya silver bukan putih! Juga singa laut itu agak gendut sementara dia itu mah kurus! Bodynya juga fit, karena dia selalu nge-gym di rumah sampai dia itu sixpack.

"Apa miripnya aku sama anjing laut itu sampai-sampai kamu memberikan namaku" ucap Killua sedikit ketus, yah emang senang sih dia kalau Gon memberi namanya. Tapi dia gak bisa menemukan kesamaan antara anjing laut itu dan dia sendiri.

Gon tak menyadari nada ketus di perkataan Killua. Dia hanya tersenyum dan melihat Killua (boneka anjing lautnya) sebelum ke Killua (orangnya)

"Miripnya bagian lucunya, Killua itu menurutku sangat imut" ucap Gon ke arah Killua biar Killua tahu kalau Killua yang dimaksud itu dia.

Oke, meskipun dia sebagai cowok yang gak suka dipuji lucu atau imut. Dia mungkin bisa membuat pengecualian oleh Gon. Dibilang lucu atau imut dari Gon itu malah sukses membuatnya gembira di hati.

Gak lama kemudian, dia pun merasa ada sesuatu yang mengusap rambutnya. Betapa terkejutnya dia, melihat Gon yang saat ini sedang mengusap rambutnya.

"Yup, dugaanku benar. Boneka ini sama dengan rambut Killua, sama-sama halus. Tapi rambut Killua yang asli jauh lebih halus dan lembut" ucap Gon dengan senyum semangat (?)

BLUSH! Muka Killua langsung jadi luar biasa merahnya. Apalagi banyak orang bisik-bisik melihat mereka berdua dan beranggapan kalau mereka berdua itu baru saja pacaran. Killua hanya bisa pasrah, rasanya hari-harinya sekarang sudah mulai berwarna semenjak dia berkenalan dengan Gon.

Akhirnya setelah hari sudah mulai gelap, Killua pun mulai mengantar Gon pulang. Tak lupa menghapus sedikit make up dan juga memberikan kembali baju Gon itu. Yang pasti, Killua pun sudah menelpon untuk mengucapkan terimakasih pada stylist dan make up professional miliknya itu.

Yah, yang pasti. Tak disangka outingnya dengan Gon itu berakhir dengan candaan dan malu. Dia senang ketika Gon setuju kalau lain kali mereka akan pergi lagi berdua. Mendengar hal itu pun sukses membuat Killua tersenyum seharian dan membuat seluruh keluarga dan pelayannya menjadi bingung melihat tuan muda mereka ini.

Ketika hari sekolah pun, Killua menuju sekolah dengan senyum yang membuat fangirls memotretnya untuk mengabdikan moment yang super langka ini. Killua tidak peduli, dia merasa angina sepoi-sepoi menerpa rambutnya secara suasana hatinya itu sedang gembira.

`Hmm, bahagianya diriku setelah outing dengan Gon. Lebih baik hiraukan saja kericuhan fangirls itu, saat ini ada burung-burung berkicau, angin yang sepoi-sepoi, suara derap langkah yang begitu keras dan semakin keras'

Tunggu. Apa?

Killua pun mulai heran mendengar derap langkah kaki yang kemudian semakin keras menuju kearahnya. Ketika dia berbalik, dengan sukses pun dia mendapati gadis blonde yang bernama Kurapika itu berlari kencang ke arahnya sebelum akhirnya bersiap untuk menendangnya.

"Eh?" Ucap Killua terkejut, meski begitu, berkat reflexnya. Dia berhasil menahan tendangan tersebut.

"Cih" Kurapika jadi kesal sebleum akhirnya meluncurkan tendangan kedua.

Akhirnya Killua dan Kurapika ini pun jadi beradu pukulan dan tendangan. Semua murid Phantom pun melihat dengan tatapan kagum. Saking kagumnya, ada orang yang sudah makan popcorn berkualitas dan memakai kacamata 3D berkualitas (?) dalam menonton adengan perkelahian yang sangat menakjubkan itu. Bahkan menonton ini jauh lebih baik daripada menonton adegan action di layar lebar secara ini sudah 7D (?)

"Tunggu! Kurapika-senpai! Berhenti!"

Akhirnya Killua dan Kurapika ini pun menghentikan aksi mereka dan melihat Gon yang ngos-ngosan. Melihat kedatangan Gon di pagi inii pun membuat Killua jadi happy.

"Gon! Kenapa kamu menghentikan kami!?" Bentak Kurapika dengan halus.

"Kurapika-senpai! Killua itu gak ada salah apa-apa!" ucap Gon pada Kurapika.

"Gak ada salah apa-apa!? Cowok ini yang mencari kesempatan saat kamu sedang tidur dan bahkan menciummu juga seenak jidat juga membawamu pergi untuk mencari kesempatan lain itu gak ada salah apa-apa!?" teriak Kurapika histeris dan menunjuk Killua.

Sontak semua murid sekolah Phantom yang berada di luar pun mulai terkejut akan hal itu. Killua sampe hampir mau bergubrak ria akibat dari penuduhan Kurapika. Tapi emang ada benarnya dan ada salahnya juga dengan apa yang Kurapika bilang. Mesti jawab apa dia?

"Duh Kurapika. Gak nyangka kalau pagi-pagi begini sudah membuat keributan"

Sontak, si Kurapika, Killua dan Gon pun menoleh ke arah suara dan mendapati Kuroro yang baru saja keluar dari mobil mewahnya.

"Kuroro! Kenapa kamu ada disini!?" bentak Kurapika.

"Tentu saja aku berhak untuk disini. Aku kan bersekolah disini" ucap Kuroro dengan santainya.

Sekarang Kurapika itu malah adu mulut dengan Kuroro tapi Kuroro jawabnya hanya dengan santai saja sementara Kurapika teriak-teriak.

"Ugh" ucap Kurapika sambil sedikit jalan mundur. Sepertinya Kurapika itu sudah kalah berdebat dengan Kuroro.

"Kuroro-senpai? Kamu kenal dengannya?" tanya Killua.

"Tentu saja Kouhai. Lagipula aku tak mungkin memberikan tantangan padamu kalau aku tidak mengenalnya lebih dalam" Seringai Kuroro.

"Tantangan? Tantangan apa?" Tanya Gon dengan bingung.

"Gak- Gak ada apa-apa" ucap Killua dengan cepat, tidak ingin Gon mengetahui asal usul tantangan itu yang berubah menjadi kisah cintanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada perlu apa dengan kouhaiku?" Tanya Kuroro.

"Ohh, Kouhai-mu" ucap Kurapika dengan nada yang rendah. "Kouhaimu itu benar-benar gak berperasaan! Berani-beraninya dia melakukan hal yang tak wajar pada kouhaiku" Nada Kurapika pun jadi meninggi.

"Kurapika-senpai…" ucap Gon dan berusaha untuk menenangi senpainya itu.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan memperingati dan menghukum kouhaiku. Lebih baik sekarang kamu dan kouhaimu kembali ke sekolahmu, kalau enggak bisa-bisa kamu tambah menyalahkanku karena telat" ucap Kuroro.

Kurapika menunjukkan tatapan death glare pada Killua sebelum memegang tangan Gon pun pergi. Gon pun sempat menunduk dan menunjukkan tatapan maaf untuk Killua sebelum akhirnya dibawa pergi oleh Kurapika.

Kemudian, Kuroro hanya bisa menyeringai pada Killua.

"Jadi kouhai. Apa yang kamu lakukan pada kouhai kesayangannya sampai-sampai dia bela-belain pergi ke sekolah kita hanya untuk marah-marah dan bersiap untuk membunuhmu?" tanya Kuroro dengan rasa pernuh ingin tahu.

Mood baik Killua pun akhirnya menjadi sirna seketika "Anggap saja banyak hal telah terjadi"

Akhirnya dengan langkah sedikit gontai, Killua pun pergi ke kelas sementara Kuroro pergi ke kelasnya dengan langkah santai.

Saat istirahat di sekolah Hunter

"Gon, berhenti menemui cowok itu lagi" ucap Kurapika dan disertai dengan tatapan menakutkan.

Gon pun menjadi ketakutan, akibat tatapan senpainya itu "T- tapi Kurapika-senpai"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian! Aku menyesal pergi dengan keluargaku. Seharusnya aku tidak pergi, dengan begitu. Kamu tidak diapa-apakan olehnya!" Geram Kurapika dengan kesal dan penyesalan.

"Tenang Kurapika-senpai. Killua itu tidak bermaksud apa-apa" ucap Gon, berusaha menenangkan Kurapika.

"Gon, dengar ya. Yang namanya cowok itu serigala dan mereka itu sudah pasti mesum! Tak terkecuali orang yang bernama Killua itu!" ucap Kurapika dengan kasar.

"Terus, bagaimana dengan cowok yang bernama Kuroro ntu?" Tanya Gon.

Sontak Kurapika menjadi kaget sebelum menggeleng-geleng kepala. "Dia itu sudah jauh lebih parah dibandingkan yang lain"

"Hee, benarkah?" ujar Gon, sedikit terkejut.

"Pokoknya ingat! Jangan sekali-sekali keluar lagi dengannya karena bisa-bisa hal buruk terjadi padamu" ucap Kurapika sebelum pergi.

Gon hanya bisa menatap senpainya yang berjalan pergi sebelum akhirnya tidak terlihat lagi.

Bersamaan, hp milik Gon pun bordering, menandakan sms masuk.

Gon membukanya dan melihat sms yang ternyata dikirim oleh Killua.

K: Nanti sepulang sekolah, mau karokean berdua? Kalau lagi sibuk sih tidak apa-apa.

Gon menatap SMS itu selama beberapa saat sebelum tersenyum.

G: Iya, aku mau. Hari ini bebas kok, tapi karokean dimana?

K: ada di dekat kafe yang di sebelah stasiun. Lalu di seberang juga ada game center, nanti setelah karaoke, kita boleh kesana kalau kamu mau.

G: Iya, aku bilang pada bibi Mito dulu y.

K: Oke, nanti aku jemput ya. Kamu tunggu saja di gerbang sekolahmu.

G: Baiklah. Istirahat sudah hampir selesai, aku pergi ke kelas ya.

K: Oke.

Di sisi Killua, dia sangat bahagia saat Gon menerima ajakannya. Dia pun bergumam "Yes" sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

`Mampus gue. Gw lupa ama senpai nya itu. Gimana kalau dia jadi penghalang cinta gw ama Gon?' Pikir Killua yang lupa akan kehadiran Kurapika.

Di saat yang sama, Kuroro pun terlihat dan sepertinya habis berlari.

"Eh, Kuroro-senpai. Habis larian darimana? Kan gak boleh berlari di koridor" tanya Killua.

"Si Neon ntu ngejar gw, untung saja gw berhasil lolos dari dia dan tidak terlihat oleh pengawas sekolah" ucap Kuroro dengan santainya.

Kuroro dan Killua itu biasanya berbicara dengan bahasa formal seperti yang diajukan di sekolah tapi mereka juga harus menggunakannya di rumah. Hanya saat ada Kuroro dan Killua berdua lah, mereka bisa berbicara dengan bahasa yang biasa saja.

"Eh senpai. Kuroro-senpai itu kenal banget ama Kurapika-senpai kan?" Tanya Killua sambil sedikit berharap.

"Ya begitulah. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kuroro yang sedikit bingung.

Akhirnya Killua pun menceritakan soal dia mengajak Gon sepulang sekolah dan sudah dipastikan kalau Kurapika ntu akan menghalang mereka berdua untuk pergi.

"Hmm begitu. Kalau begitu, aku bisa saja mengalihkan perhatian Kurapika untukmu. Lagipula, mungkin saja si Kurapika itu sudah tahu kalau kamu bermaksud untuk membawa Gon pergi. Si Gon itu kan gak ada rahasia apa-apa sama Kurapika" kata Kuroro.

`Pantesan ntu senpai bisa tahu apa yang terjadi diantara gw ama Gon soal ciuman itu dan outing kita' Pikir Killua dengan pasrah. Gak tahu kalau Gon itu percaya banget sama senpai miliknya atau suka membeberkan rahasianya. Yang pasti, gara-gara senpainya Gon itu yang teriak-teriak tadi pagi. Sekarang pun jadi ada berbagai beragam macam gossip soal dia, bahkan sampai salah. Dia bisa mendengar gossip dia membayar Gon untuk tidur dengannya. Gossip macam apa itu!? Dia kan umurnya hanya 13 tahun doank.

Sementara itu, Kurapika pun menelusuri lorong dengan kesal. Saat ini melihat paras kesal di wajah gadis cantik itu pun sukses membuat semua orang membuka jalan untuknya. Gadis itu pun benar-benar kesal saat mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu.

(Lihat saja Kuroro. Aku yang akan memenangkan tantangan kita ini)

 **Review**

 **mari** (chapter 4) Hmm Gon yang polos itu emang daya tarik Gon, menurut author. Mungkin polosnya ini bagaikan anak umur 5 tahun atau malaikat ya. Juga Killua pasti sengsara tapi berkat kekuatan cinta, itu tak jadi masalah (Killua: OWO) Akhirnya updateee!

 **karin Ashiya** (chapter 4) Oke! Sudah dibuat chapter selanjutanya. Selamat menikmati ^^

 **Ailasca-chan** (chapter 4) Wah, chain pair juga pasti muncul kok. Sudah muncul malah di chap ini. Juga mereka akan sering muncul seiring perkembangan yinyang pair ini. Lanjutannya sudah dibuat \^O^/ Yeyyy


	6. Chapter 6

Akhirnya pun pulang sekolah. Dengan anggunnya, Killua menganggukkan kepala kepada guru dengan senyum, mengucapkan selamat tinggal sebelum pergi keluar dengan senyum juga. Dia sengaja berjalan lambat karena Kuroro bilang kalau kelasnya akan berakhir lebih cepat darinya, jadilah Kuroro sudah duluan di sekolah Hunter, buat mengalihkan perhatian Kurapika pastinya.

Dan sudah pasti, Kurapika mulai bentak-bentak akan hal ini.

"Ngapain kamu kesini!?" Bentak Kurapika pas ngeliat Kuroro yang lagi tebar senyuman ama cewek-cewek yang menyambut kedatangan Kuroro. Gon yang ada di belakang Kurapika pun mulai sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Oh Kurapika. Hai" ucap Kuroro sambil senyum dan menunjukkan deretan giginya.

"Mau apa kamu kemari!?" ucap Kurapika sambil menglare Kuroro.

"Waduh, jangan kasar-kasaran lah. Muka cantikmu kan jadi gak enak diliat" ucap Kuroro.

"Biarin! Kalo gak suka ya gak usah diliat!" Teriak Kurapika dengan kesal.

Gon hanya sweatdrop aja sekarang. Merasa gak dianggap di antara kedua senpai itu dan dia pun jadi terlihat sedikit kesal. Tiba-tiba, gadis itu mulai tersenyum senang, melihat Killua muncul dan melambaikan tangan padanya dan memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya.

Tanpa pikir panjang soal senpainya itu, Gon pun berlari kecil ke arah Killua. Keduanya menyapa satu sama lain sebelum tertawa kecil sebentar bersama sebelum pergi berlari kecil bersama juga, sementara kedua senpai itu lagi asyik ama satu sama lain.

"Hufft" Kurapika mulai menghela nafas dengan kesal. "Sudahlah, aku capek ngelayanin kamu" ucap Kurapika, sedikit ngos-ngosan.

"Oya? Padahal aku gak keberatan" ucap Kuroro dengan sedikit cengiran.

"Sudahlah! Ayo Gon, kita pergi" ucap Kurapika.

Hening

"Gon?" Kurapika menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut. Melihat Gon sekarang sudah gak ada.

"Oh, si Gon tadi ngikut cowok rambut silver yang punya seragam sama seperti dia" ucap salah satu murid cowok yang menyaksikan semuanya dan menunjuk Kuroro.

"Whats! Kuroro! Jangan bilang kalau kamu disuruh ama kouhaimu buat bisa mengalihkan perhatianku sehingga kouhaimu itu bisa membawa kouhaiku!" teriak Kurapika kecil.

Kuroro tersenyum licik "Kalo gitu aku gak bakal bilang karena kamu suruh aku gak usah bilang kan?"

"SIALAN! Kemana kouhaimu itu bawa Gon, hah!?" Bentak Kurapika dengan nada kesal, bagaikan ibu yang mendapati anaknya diculik.

"Gak tahu, palingan mereka sedang bersenang-senang berdua" ucap Kuroro sambil mengalihkan pandangan.

"Gw gak mau tahu! Bawa gw ke kouhaimu sekarang juga!" teriak Kurapika dengan super marah.

Kuroro menyeringai "Baiklah, baiklah. Kalo begitu ikut aku" ucap Kuroro sebelum pergi.

"Kalo ada apa-apa terjadi ama Gon. Aku bersumpah akan membunuh kouhaimu itu!" ucap Kurapika sambil mengikuti Kuroro dengan death glare.

Akhirnya, di sisi Killua ama Gon yang sudah berada di karaoke box.

"Oke, kita sewa tempat ini selama dua jam. Kamu mau pesan minuman dulu, Gon?" Tanya Killua saat melihat menu.

"Oh, boleh juga. Aku pesan orange juice saja" ucap Gon yang melihat menu juga.

"Oke, aku pesan lemonade kalau begitu" ucap Killua sambil berjalan ke arah telepon dan memesan minuman.

"Ah, aku suka lagu ini" ucap Gon sambil menekan tombol remote.

 _Aku suka, aku begitu menyukaimu~_

GUBRAK!

"Halo? Halo!? Apa ada masalah?"

"Hah?" Gon pun menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut "Eh, Killua? Kenapa kamu bisa terjatuh?" Tanya Gon dengan bingung karena melihat Killua di lantai dengan telepon bergelantungan.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Gon, Killua hanya mengambil kembali gagang telepon tersebut.

"Maaf, tidak ada apa-apa. Kami tunggu pesanannya" ucap Killua dengan singkat sambil meletakkan kembali gagang teleponnya.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Gon dengan bingung.

"Sebenarnya…" ucap Killua terputus.

 _Ku menyukaimu, lebih dari siapapun_

BLUSH!

"Bi- Bisa tolong matikan lagunya?" ucap Killua dengan muka yang sangat merah.

"Kenapa Killua? Kamu demam?" Tanya Gon sambil mendekati Killua.

"E- B-Bukan! A-Aku tidak a- apa-apa" Sontak, Killua pun berjalan mundur

Jantung Killua mulai berdegup kencang, apalagi sekarang punggungnya sudah menempel ama tembok. Gak bisa lagi lah dia pergi secara perlahan-lahan, Gon pun sekarang berada di depan Killua dan di jarak yang sangat dekat, benar-benar dekat.

"T- Tunggu, Gon" Killua mulai panik sekarang.

Perlahan-lahan, Gon pun mulai meletakkan telapak tangannya ke kening Killua.

"U-uhh, i-ini" ucapan Killua pun mulai terbata-bata, secara dia mulai overheat kembali.

 _Kukatakan suka, begitu sukanya aku padamu_

`Sialan! Ini semua gara-gara lagu itu! Kenapa Gon harus suka lagu ini sih!? Liriknya sekarang menyesatkan!' Pikir Killua sambil memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Degupan jantungnya sekarang sudah lebih keras dan kencang sekarang. Nafasnya pun mulai memburu.

"Ngg~ Kamu rasanya agak panas. Apa sedikit demam? Coba aku cek sekali lagi" ucap Gon

`EH? Tunggu! Kan ini sudah dicek! Mau ngecek gimana lagi!?' Pikir Killua dengan bingung dan panik.

Tangan Gon yang di dahi Killua pun mulai turun ke bahu Killua, yang akhirnya ke belakang lehernya dan perlahan-lahan, membuat Killua menundukkan kepalanya dan perlahan-lahan Gon pun mulai mendekat.

Pikiran Killua saat ini gak bisa berpikir jernih, melihat Gon perlahan-lahan mulai mendekat, apalagi bibirnya ke arahnya. Membuat Killua teringat akan insiden ciuman mereka yang disangka CPR. Gara-Gara gak fokus, lagu yang diputar pun sekarang udah gak masuk ke otaknya, bahkan dia gak bisa dengar apa-apa kecuali detak jantungnya itu.

`Ma-masa kita bakal ciuman? Gak mungkin kan!? Anak ini aja gak tahu soal ciuman! Gak mungkin! Pasti hal itu gak mungkin terjadi!' Pikir Killua dengan paniknya.

Tuk

Killua mulai diam, merasakan dahi Gon dan miliknya bersentuhan. Saat ini, Killua hanya bisa mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya dan juga napasnya yang tak beraturan melihat Gon yang memejamkan matanya. Seakan-akan, dalam posisi ini. Gon meminta Killua untuk menciumnya.

"Hmm, emang sedikit panas. Tapi sepertinya bukan panas demam, jadi tidak ada masalah. Mungkin kamu hanya sedikit kecapekan Killua" ucap Gon, membuka matanya sambil di posisi yang sama.

`Sudah kuduga' Pikir Killua yang gak tahu musti kecewa dia atau musti merasa depresi. Perasaan, dua-duanya bukan pilihan yang menarik.

"Kenapa kamu terengah-engah begitu Killua? Kamu kecapekan yah?" Tanya Gon dengan nada khawatir. Lagi, mereka masih di posisi sama.

"Ti-Tidak. Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit sesak nafas saja!" Bohong Killua dengan cepat tanpa mikir konsekuensinya.

"Eh!? Jangan-jangan, Killua ada asthma!?" Teriak Gon kaget dengan kecil.

"Ha? A-Aku- Mpf!"

Mata Killua membelak tak percaya, tak disangka Gon sekarang menciumnya. Bahkan Gon yang mulai pula! Sekarang Killua pun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, dia hanya bisa bengong saat Gon melumat bibirnya dan menghisap bibir bawahnya yang reflex, membuat Killua membuka mulutnya yang disambut oleh Gon memasukkan lidahnya ke mulutnya.

`A- Bukannya Gon itu gak tahu soal ciuman!? Gimana caranya dia bisa tahu tekniknya(?) Bahkan pikiran gw jadi blank seka-rang'

Pikiran Killua benar-benar sudah blank, membiarkan Gon menciumnya dan mendominasinya. Hampir lima menit, Gon pun melepaskan ciumannya. Napas mereka berdua pun menjadi terengah-engah saat ini.

Air liur pun menetes sedikit di sudut bibir Killua, perlahan-lahan, matanya yang kabur pun mulai fokos setelah sadar.

"G- Gon, kamu- apa yang-" ucapan Killua mulai terbata-bata, akibat kedahsyatan dan kepanikan (?) akibat ciuman mendadak yang diberikan Gon tadi.

"Eh? Aku hanya memberimu oksigen. Masih sesak nafas lagi, Killua?" Tanya Gon dengan muka polosnya.

"HA!? Yang benar tuh kamu malah memberiku karbon dioksida! Mana mungkin asthma itu bisa sembuh dengan cara seperti itu!" Bentak Killua dengan penuh kekecewaan. Meskipun dia sangat menikmati ciuman itu.

"Ah, gak bisa yah" ucap Gon dengan suara pelan dan sedikit serak.

"Err, itu" Killua mulai panik, takut-takut Gon akan menangis.

"Jadi… Killua bakal mati!?" ucap Gon dengan horror sambil sedikit menangis.

"HAH!?" Ucap Killua dengan kagetnya.

"Jadi… pertolongan pertama tadi itu, sia-sia saja?" ucap Gon, sedikit meringis dengan beberapa bulir air mata kembali mengalir.

"Eh, tunggu dulu! Gw ini masih sehat walafiat. Gw gak ada penyakit asthma. Terus, pertolongan pertama tadi, gak- sia-sia" ucap Killua dengan suara tinggi sebelum menjadi rendah di kalimat terakhir.

"Benarkah, apa buktinya?" tanya Gon.

"Eh? Bukti? Gw gak apa-apa sekarang" ucap Killua agar meyakinkan dirinya baik-baik saja. Yah, emang nyatanya dia baik-baik saja. Meskipun dia emang punya penyakit, yaitu penyakit cinta ama Gon.

"Gak percaya" ucap Gon sambil melihat Killua.

`Ugh! Apa yang harus kuperbuat biar dia percaya!?' Pikir Killua dengan bingung. Saking bingungnya, dia pun rasanya bisa menggaruk kepala dan menarik rambutnya akibat stress soal ini.

Detik-detik pun berlalu. Killua hanya bisa melihat Gon dengan pandangan bingung sementara Gon hanya melihat Killua dengan pandangan cute. Killua bisa melihat sedikit air liur di sudut bibir milik Gon, mengingat pertolongan pertama tadi, membuat Killua menelan ludah akan memori itu.

`Celaka, gw jadi pengen cium dia sekarang. Bibirnya emang lembut, apalagi lidahnya yang menari di mulutku tadi. Tunggu, gw gak berhak melakukan itu! Sadar! Woi ! Sadar! Oi!'

"Killu- ahh!"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Killua menarik Gon ke pelukannya. Menatap Gon dengan pandangan intens selama beberapa saat sebelum menciumnya. Melumat bibir milik Gon dengan lembut sebelum akhirnya menghisap bibir bawahnya agar Gon membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan lidahnya agar menari dengan satu sama lain. Bersamaan dengan tangannya sedikit bermain dengan rambut halusnya Gon.

Lebih dari lima menit berlalu sebelum akhirnya Killua melepas ciumannya yang kemudian melihat Gon sedikit ngos-ngosan dengan muka merah yang mempunyai tampang memelas dan cute. Tergoda sekali dia untuk melakukannya lagi dan dia pun melakukannya kembali yang kemudian mulai menikmatinya sampai saat –saat itu berakhir.

"Gon" ucap Killua sambil menatap Gon dengan intens dan serius.

Gon mulai sedikit terkejut, melihat pandangan Killua yang diberikan padanya.

"Gon, sebenarnya, aku-

" Pesanan anda sudah datang, lemonade dan orange juice" Ucap sang pelayan yang tiba-tiba masuk.

GLARE

Langsunglah Killua menatap pelayan itu dengan tatapan membunuh, yang membuat pelayan itu meletakkan pesanan minuman mereka dengan gugup dan cepat-cepat pergi.

Hening.

BLUSH!

Blushing Killua pun kembali lagi. Kali ini, dia pun melepaskan Gon dan duduk di sofa mengambil lemonade miliknya dan menutup mukanya yang benar-benar merah.

"Killua? Kamu sebenarnya, apa? Apa yang kamu ingin bicarakan tadi?" Tanya Gon dengan bingung.

"Ti- Tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja, aku mungkin lagi sedikit capek. Lebih baik minum dulu, kamu juga minum dulu sebelum kita nyanyi" ucap Killua.

"Oh, baiklah" ucap Gon sambil duduk di sebelah Killua dan meminum orange juicenya.

`SIALAN! Mikir apa gw tadi! Mencium dia seenak jidat ketika kita gak berpacaran! Bahkan aku hampir saja menyatakan cinta gw juga tadi! Mesti bilang apa gw ke Gon, gw lagi praktek nafas buatan!? Ngaco banget itu! Apa yang harus gw lakukan kalau begitu! Kalau senpai nya Gon tahu, gw pasti udah dibunuh!'

Pikiran Killua pun membuat Killua sadar, apa yang Kuroro senpai saat ini sedang lakukan dengan Kurapika senpai? Masih bersama kah mereka? Atau si Kurapika ntu lagi nyariin mereka?

Ya Tuhan, lindungilah hambamu ini.

Tak disangka, saat ini Kurapika lagi ngikut Kuroro ke shopping street. Dimana di jalan-jalan terdapat berbagai stand kecil berderet yang menjual berbagai macam barang. Kuroro berjalan ke depan sementara Kurapika dengan dongkol mengikuti dari belakang.

"Oi Kuroro! Kamu yakin si Gon ama kouhai elu ada di sekitar sini?" Tanya Kurapika dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Hmm~" Gumam Kuroro.

"Kalo kouhai elu berani macam-macam, gw gak segan-segan bunuh dia. Camkan itu, Kuroro!" Ancam Kurapika yang benar-benar gak bergurau akan hal itu.

"Hmm~" Gumam Kuroro lagi.

"Ngapain elu jawabnya gitu, bisa ngomong gak? Elu ngerti kan!?" Bentak Kurapika.

"Hmm~" Gumam Kuroro kembali.

"Sudahlah, pokoknya bawa saja gw ke kouhai elu jadi gw bisa nyelametin Gon." Desah Kurapika dengan kesal.

Saking seriusnya Kurapika dengan pikiran untuk menyelamatkan kouhainya, Kurapika pun gak melihat senyuman misteriusnya Kuroro yang terpasang di wajahnya itu.

"Serius sekali yah, kamu dengan kouhaimu" ucap Kuroro.

"Hah!? Tentu saja. Gon itu sahabat terbaik gw!" ucap Kurapika.

"Benarkah? Alasanmu mau menyelamatkan kouhaimu itu karena dia sahabatmu, atau karena tantangan yang kuberikan untukmu?" tanya Kuroro sambil berhenti dan menoleh ke Kurapika.

Sesaat Kurapika terlihat shock, sebelum rupa itu digantikan dengan tatapan tegas.

"Cih, tentu saja karena dia sahabatku" Bentak Kurapika.

"Oh maaf, kukira karena tantangan milikku, karena tak kusangka kalau kamu mempertaruhkan sahabatmu sendiri dalam tantangan yang kuberikan ini" ucap Kuroro dengan seringai.

Kurapika menjadi diam, dia mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"Oh, apakah aku benar?" Tanya Kuroro dengan seringai yang lebih lebar.

"Diam! Pokoknya antarkan saja aku ke kouhaiku. Lagipula, apapun yang kamu katakan, tidak akan mengubah apa-apa. Yang pasti, aku yang akan memenangkan tantangan ini!" ucap Kurapika dengan tatapan yang kejam.

"Ya,ya. Tapi kamu tahu konsekuensinya kalau kamu kalah kan?" ucap Kuroro sambil membalikkan badan.

"Aku tahu. Aku tidak mungkin membuat pertaruhan yang sudah pasti aku akan kalah. Bisa dipastikan kalau aku akan menang" ucap Kurapika.

"Hm, selamat berjuang" ucap Kuroro sebelum berjalan pergi.

Kurapika mengikutinya dengan kesal, tatapan kesalnya masih terpasang dari awal dia mengikuti Kuroro. Dia pun melototi punggung Kuroro selagi mereka berjalan.

(Kau meremehkanku Kuroro. Akan kutunjukkan kalau aku pasti menang dan kamu akan kalah dalam permainan milikmu sendiri. Karena tantangan ini melibatkanku dan Gon. Aku tidak akan kalah!)

Review

karin Ashiya (chapter 5) Betul sekali soal perjuangan Killua. Lalu, jangan-jangan apa? Wah, no spoiler lah. Kalo gitu kan ceritanya jadi gak menarik. Akhirnya perjuangan ngetik chapter ini terbayar juga. Terima kasih banyak atas support anda

mari (chapter 5) Itu rahasia, no spoiler pastinya. Ikuti saja terus ceritanya dan berharap bisa terus-terusan update.

 **Ailasca-chan** (chapter 5) Iya, emang sembah sujud syukur soal sudah update. Author emang terus-terusan sibuk, tapi bahagia banget bisa update. Terima kasih sudah lama menunggu dan terus-terusan menunggu.


	7. Chapter 7

"Harus berapa lama lagi baru bisa ketemu, HAH!?"

Semua orang di sekitar hanya bisa bergidik ngeri melihat tampang Kurapika bagai preman yang garang. Kuroro mah, hanya pasang poker face aja. Toh, dia udah biasa ama Kurapika yang temperamental, sudah kebal lah.

"Oke, tenang Kurapika" ucap Kuroro dengan halus.

"Tenang? Tenang!? Gw ini sudah sangat tenang! Bahkan saking tenangnya, gw nahan diri buat gak nonjok elu!" Teriak Kurapika sebelum mengatur emosinya kembali.

"Wah… wah" Kuroro hanya senyum-senyum saja.

`Kouhai, karena aku sudah berbaik hati memberi kesempatan agar kamu dan Gon bisa berduaan, aku harap dimanapun kamu berada, kamu harus bisa memenangkan tantangan yang kuberikan' Pikir Kuroro sebelum pergi, yang membuat Kurapika mengikutinya.

Yah, saat ini.. Killua dan Gon, masih di karaoke box.

Setelah mereka selesai minum, Killua pun meminta Gon untuk menyanyi duluan. Secara dia berharap agar Gon bisa melupakan insiden dia menciumnya dengan tak sengaja dengan menyanyi dengan puasnya. Dia juga berharap dia sendiri bisa melupakannya, tapi sepertinya ingatan itu bakal terus melekat di otaknya dan di hatinya.

"Ku tak tahu~ Sungguh sakit hatiku~" nyanyi Gon dengan penuh perasaan.

Killua hanya bisa terpesona. Dia tahu suara Gon itu merdu, tapi mendengar Gon menyanyi dengan penuh perasaan malah membuat dia sangat terkagum-kagum. Hanya saja, apa Gon itu sengaja buat nyanyi lagu yang liriknya cocok sekali dengan perasaan dia saat ini?

"Ah, 95 poin" ucap Gon dengan senyum saat melihat scorenya.

"Che, harusnya 100 poin atau lebih" ucap Killua pelan agar tak terdengar Gon, sambil tepuk tangan.

"Baik Killua. Sekarang giliranmu" ucap Gon sambil menyerahkan micnya.

"Ah, baiklah. Aku pilih lagu yang berjudul `Exterminate!'" ucap Killua sambil menekan tombol lagu yang diputar.

Musik langsung terdengar saat Killua menekan tombolnya dan mulai menyanyi. Gon langsung terkesima, melihat Killua menyanyi dengan kerennya juga dengan suara yang sangat memukau yang seolah memperlihatkan Gon kalau seakan- akan Killua itu artis atau penyanyi terhebat.

Saat Killua selesai menyanyi, scorenya pun 100 poin, sempurna. Gon hanya bisa tepuk tangan dan benar-benar terkesima. Tak menyangka kalau Killua itu benar-benar jago menyanyi.

"Hebat Killua!" ucap Gon sambil tepuk tangan dengan kerasnya.

Killua hanya bisa sedikit blushing dan sedikit menunduk malu. Wajarlah secara dia itu anak orang kaya dan wajib dilatih sejak dari masa kecil agar dia mempunyai banyak sekali talenta. Menyanyi itu salah satunya, karena itu dengan talenta yang banyak, dia bisa dibilang kalau dia itu perfect.

"Ayo, sekarang kita nyanyi berdua. Killua, pilih lagu yang mana? Kamu bisa nyanyi lagu ini?" Tanya Gon saat menunjukkan judul lagu yang dia pilih.

"Oh, bisa. Ayo kita duet" ucap Killua dengan singkat sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo" Sorak Gon sambil nekan tombol.

Akhirnya suasana diantara mereka berdua pun penuh keceriaan. Bahkan untuk menambah mood, Killua membuat lampu di karaoka seperti lampu disco. Kedua pun menyanyi sambil memainkan tamborin yang ada di ruangan mereka.

Suasana yang sangat menyenangkan dalam pasangan ini, sayangnya tidak untuk pasangan yang berikutnya.

"Kamu sengaja buat enggak pergi ke tempat mereka yah!?" bentak Kurapika karena meskipun sudah lama dia ngikut Kuroro, kouhainya tidak ditemukan sama sekali.

"Oh lihat Kurapika, itu manju kesukaanmu" ucap Kuroro sambil melihat stand yang menjual manju.

"Ukh" Kurapika jadi tergiur, melihat manju kesukaannya. Entah darimana Kuroro tahu kalau Kurapika itu suka manju.

"Mau? Aku yang traktir" seringai Kuroro saat melihat Kurapika yang kelihatannya benar-benar ingin makan manju itu.

"Uhh~ Baiklah" ucap Kurapika, memilih manju untuk break dari mencari sahabatnya.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua pun duduk di tepi air mancur dan makan manju bersama.

"Pfft, lucu sekali expresimu" ucap Kuroro dengan sedikit tertawa kecil saat melihat Kurapika.

Kurapika hanya cuek saja. Karena suasana hatinya sekarang sedang baikan akibat manju.

"Dasar" ucap Kuroro sambil tersenyum kecil. Suasana diam dan nyaman pun ada diantara mereka.

"Oke, waktu break uda berakhir. Sekarang, ayo cari Gon" ucap Kurapika sambil berdiri, setelah selesai menghabiskan manjunya.

`Waduh, giliran manju uda habis. Dia langsung kembali seperti semula' Pikir Kuroro dengan takjub.

"Apa? Jangan bilang kalau kamu gak mau bantu aku nyari sahabatku!" ucap Kurapika saat melihat Kuroro yang masih duduk, dia pun menaikkan satu kakinya di atas tepi air mancur sambil mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap untuk melakukan jurus karatenya ke Kuroro.

Angin berhembus dan…

"Ohh, warna kuning, cocok sekali dengan rambutmu" ucap Kuroro sedikit menunduk sambil sedikit bersiul.

"Heh?" Bingung Kurapika beberapa detik sebelum-

BLUSH

"Mesum lo!" Teriak Kurapika sambil akhirnya berdiri ke tepi air mancur dan bersiap untuk menendang kepalanya Kuroro, tapi-

SPLASH!

Kurapika kehilangan keseimbangan pas niatnya mau menendang, jadinya, dia malah terjatuh ke air mancur.

"Sedang apa?" seringai Kuroro yang melihat Kurapika sedang basah kuyub.

"Lagi mandi!" ucap Kurapika yang lagi malu n kesel.

"Ohh, buka baju lah kalo gitu" ucap Kuroro spontan.

"Sembarangan!" teriak Kurapika sambil nyipratin air tepat di muka Kuroro.

"Ohh, nantang ya jadinya" ucap Kuroro dengan nada kesal.

"Iya, terus lu mau ngapain!?" ucap Kurpaika dengan nada kesal juga.

"Ambil ini!" ciprat Kuroro balik.

"Hah! Terima ini!" Kurapika kembali menyiram Kuroro.

Perang siram air antara Kurapika dan Kuroro pun dimulai…

Yah, marilah kita kembali ke pasangan Killua dan Gon yang saat ini sudah selesai memakai batas waktu karaoke mereka.

"Wah, seru juga menyanyi bareng tadi" ucap Gon dengan riangnya.

"Iya, sampai-sampai kita lupa waktu" ucap Killua dengan sedikit tertawa kecil.

Saat sedang senang-senangnya mereka berdua ngobrol sambil berjalan, Gon pun meminta Killua untuk menunggunya sebentar saat dia pergi ke toilet. Saat sedang menunggu Gon pun Killua mulai melihat-lihat barang yang dipajang di toko sekitarnya.

"Killua-kuunnn~"

"Argh!" Teriak Killua dengan kecil saat dia tiba-tiba terdorong dan hampir saja membuat dia jatuh dengan beban di punggungnya.

Killua mengenal suara itu, tak perlu berbalik pun dia sudah tahu sosok yang menempel di punggungnya itu. Dengan muka kesal dia pun mulai menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa maumu, Neon?" Tanya Killua dengan nada kesal yang benar-benar tak disembunyikan.

Neon yang lagi meluk Killua dari belakang pun hanya senyum – senyum saja. Cuek dengan nada dan tampang kesal yang diberikan oleh Killua. Yah, tampang kesal pun masih membuat Killua tetap ganteng kok.

"Ahh, Aku kebetulan lewat pas lagi berbelanja di shopping mal ini dan tak kusangka bisa bertemu denganmu. Ini takdir yah" ucap Neon sambil senyum-senyum.

"Takdir apaan, hanya kebetulan saja!" Geram Killua dengan kesalnya.

"Jadi Killua-kunn~, Mau ikut shopping bersama? Setelah itu kita bisa makan malam bersama di restoran mahal dengan candle light dinner yang romantis"ucap Neon sambil ngelepasin Killua untuk memegang pipinya yang blushing.

"Gak, gw gak tertarik. Biarkan aku sendiri" ucap Killua dengan judesnya dan mulai jaga jarak agar Neon tidak memeluknya kembali.

"Oh iya. Aku lupa kalau hari ini aku ada janji dengan teman-teman dan hampir saja terlambat. Ciao Killua-kuun~ Kapan-kapan kita berkencan ya" ucap Neon sebelum pergi dan melambaikan tangan ke Killua.

Killua hanya cuek saja dan malah bersyukur si nona manja itu pergi juga. Saat dia lagi mau menghela napas dan berbalik, dia pun mulai tergagap, kaget melihat Gon yang saat ini sedang menatapnya.

"Ha- Ahh! Gon!?" ucap Killua dengan kagetnya. Sudah berapa lama si Gon itu ada di belakangnya?

"Ah, Killua. Gadis tadi-" ucap Gon dengan datar dan terputus akibat Killua memotongnya.

"Er- tu- Tunggu! Aku bisa menjelaskan soal gadis tadi. Kita gak pacaran, hanya teman satu sekolahan saja" Ucap Killua dengan paniknya, tak ingin Gon mendapat kesalahpahaman.

"Oh, tapi kamu tidak harus panik begitu kan Killua? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Gon dengan bingungnya.

`HA!? Kenapa si Gon ini bisa berkata seperti itu dengan mudahnya? Apa dia tidak cemburu melihatku dengan Neon!? Apa perasaanku untuk Gon itu benar-benar bertepuk sebelah tangan saja!?' Pikir Killua dengan pahitnya.

"Ayo Killua. Kita pergi ke game center" ucap Gon sambil menarik tangan Killua.

"E- Eh!?" Killua hanya bisa terkejut dan diam saja, saat Gon menariknya ke game center. Perlahan- lahan, dia pun tersenyum dan menggemgam tangan Gon kemudian berjalan dengan irama yang sama dengan Gon agar mereka berjalan bersama dan terlihat sebagai pasangan meskipun hanya sebentar saja.

Saat di game center, Gon pun melepaskan tangannya yang diam-diam membuat Killua kecewa tapi tidak memperlihatkannya. Akhirnya setelah mereka membeli beberapa koin game, mereka berdua pun mulai main game.

"Hebat Killua!" Ucap Gon dengan kagum, melihat Killua yang saat ini sedang main game menembak dengan pose yang keren dan mendapat poin tertinggi. Bahkan beberapa pengunjung yang melihat pun mulai tepuk tangan dan berdecak kagum, ada yang terpesona juga (sudah pasti cewek-cewek lah)

"Kamu mau coba Gon?" Tawar Killua sambil memberikan Gon pistol untuk bermain.

"Err, aku ingin coba, tapi rasanya aku bakal game over lebih cepat" ucap Gon dengan sedikit tertunduk malu.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku pasti akan melindungimu" ucap Killua dengan senyum. Dalam hati menambahkan `Gak hanya di game, aku pun pasti akan melindungimu di kehidupan ini meskipun harus berkorban nyawa'

Akhirnya, Gon pun ikutan main juga. Awalnya panik juga melihat monster yang terus menyerang tapi dengan mudah dibereskan oleh Killua. Setelah beberapa menit pun akhirnya Gon mulai bisa menikmati permainannya dan bekerja sama dengan Killua.

"Seru juga kan?" Tanya Killua yang bermain dengan semangat, karena dia bermain dengan Gon.

"Um" Gon mengangguk dengan senang.

Kemudian, Killua pun dengan mudahnya hanya satu kali main di ufo cather, bisa mendapatkan boneka kucing putih yang diinginkan Gon.

"Killua ini dewa game ya?" Gumam Gon yang sangat terkagum-kagum.

"Ini, untukmu" ucap Killua dengan senyum sambil memberikan boneka kucing putih itu kepada Gon.

"Ah, trims" ucap Gon dengan singkat, tak menyangka kalau Killua akan memberikan boneka lagi kepadanya.

Diantara boneka singa laut putih dan boneka kucing putih, Gon jauh lebih menyukai boneka kucing putih ini, karena dimenangkan oleh Killua.

Setelah bermain sampai puas, Killua dan Gon pun berjalan-jalan dengan suasana yang manis dan-

"GON!"

Alhasil, Killua dan Gon pun mulai terkejut mendengar teriakan nama Gon yang lumayan cetar membahana, keduanya menoleh dan mendapati Kurapika yang marah-marah dan Kuroro yang mengangkat bahu dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Ketemu juga! Hei rambut putih! Beraninya kamu menculik Gon!" Teriak Kurapika sambil menarik Gon ke arahnya.

"Oi! Rambut gw itu silver bukan putih! Dan gw gak nyulik dia. Gw ngajak dia!" ucap Killua yang kesal karena date mereka diganggu.

"Terserah! Gw gak akan biarin Gon lepas dari pengawasan gw lagi!" Teriak Kurpika kembali.

"Kurapika senpai, kenapa senpai make dress?" Tanya Gon yang bingung melihat senpainya yang lumayan tomboy itu malah memakai dress yang selutut.

"Kita habis mandi soalnya" Seringai Kuroro.

"Hah!?" Killua pun mulai kaget plus takjub.

"Sembarangan! Ini karena perang air kita! Pokoknya aku gak mau berhutang, besok akan kukembalikan uangmu dalam dress ini dan sekarang, ayo Gon. Kita pergi dan sampai jumpa" ucap Kurapika sambil narik Gon.

" Tu-Tunggu Senpai!" ucap Gon yang tak didengar oleh Kurapika dan masih diseret pergi.

"O-Oi!" ucap Killua yang niatnya menghentikan aksi Kurapika tapi sudah terlambat.

"Wah, sudah pergi mereka. Sayang sekali kita bisa bertemu, sorry kouhai" ucap Kuroro.

"Tidak senpai, terimakasih sudah membantuku. Lebih baik, kita berdua pulang saja" ucap Killua yang sepertinya merasa pahit.

"Baiklah" ucap Kuroro sambil mengusap punggung Killua, agar kouhainya merasa sedikit baikan.

Di sisi Gon dan Kurapika saat ini.

"Dengar ya Gon. Mulai sekarang kamu tidak boleh bersama dengan cowok itu lagi. Bisa-bisa kamu diapa-apakan olehnya" ucap Kurapika, masih menyeret Gon.

"Tapi senpai, Killua bukan orang seperti itu" Bantah Gon yang sedang pasrah diseret.

"Gon. Aku berkata seperti ini untuk kebaikanmu juga! Lagipula dia sudah seenak jidat menciummu, itu kan sudah perlakuan gak sopan!" ucap Kurapika dengan judesnya.

"Ciuman? Kapan kita ciuman,?perasaan yang ada nafas buatan dan hari ini aku memberi nafas buatan dan mungkin Killua mempraktekkannya" ucap Gon dengan agak bingungnya.

Kurapika menatap Gon dengan horror. Ternyata perlakuan gak sopan itu terjadi kembali, demi melindungi Gon, akhirnya Kurapika pun memberi tahu Gon apa itu ciuman.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah keheningan yang lumayan lama.

BLUSH

Muka Gon pun menjadi luar binasa merahnya, tak menyangka kalau dia hari ini mencium Killua dan Killua kembali menciumnya selama 2 kali.

"Gon, aku benar-benar harus membunuh cowok gak sopan itu!" ucap Kurapika sambil dengan tatapan membunuh.

"T- Tunggu Kurapika. Jangan!" ucap Gon dengan panik sambil menarik tangan Kurapika.

"Gon! Percuma menghentikanku, kamu membencinya kan? Karena dia sudah memperlakukanmu seperti itu!" ucap Kurapika dengan tegas.

"B-Benci? A-aku tidak benci dengannya dan masih ingin bersama dengannya meskipun aku sudah mencapai saat terakhirku" ucap Gon sambil menunduk.

"Huh? Saat terakhir?" Ucap Kurapika bingung.

"Karena, mungkin, aku akan mati" ucap Gon dengan horror.

"HAH!?" Kurapika hampir merasa dia bakal mendapat sakit jantung dadakan. "Siapa yang bilang begitu!? Dan apa maksudmu!?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Jantung ku selalu berdebar keras saat aku melihat Killua dan senyumnya. Bahkan mukaku serasa memanas saat dia dekat sekali denganku. Bahkan aku merasa mau meledak juga menyukainya saat dia menciumku dan jantungku mulai sakit saat aku melihat dia dengan gadis lain. A-aku tidak tahu, bahkan jauh dengannya, membuat jantungku benar-benar sakit. Kenapa!? Apa yang terjadi kepadaku!? Apa aku mempunyai sakit jantung yang berbahaya!?" Ucap Gon dengan pedih sambil sedikit menangis.

Kurapika hanya bisa terkejut dan mengangga. Tak menyangka kalau sahabatnya itu punya perasaan seperti itu. Mendengar itu pun, dia hanya bisa menghela nafas saja.

"Gon, kamu itu jatuh cinta. Lebih tepatnya, jatuh cinta dengan cowok yang bernama Killua itu" Ucap Kurapika dengan pasrah. Kurapika memilih jujur, karena tidak ingin menyakiti sahabatnya kembali, setelah mengetahui perasaan sahabatnya itu.

"Eh?" ucap Gon dengan terkejut, membuat air matanya terhenti.

(Aku.. jatuh cinta dengan Killua?)

 **Review**

 **karin ashiya** (chapter 6) Setelah banyak perjuangan, update akhirnya bisa dilakukan juga.

 **mari** (chapter 6) Wah, rate naik ya. Kalo itu kayaknya susah karena Killua dan Gon di cerita ini itu hanya 13 dan 12 tahun. Karena itulah pelayan yang menganggu suasana itu dibutuhkan,agar tidak menjurus ke rate m akibat mereka masih kecil dan author hanya pernah nulis rate m di bahasa inggris dan gak pernah Indonesia. Tapi ada niat juga buat rate m di fic `Rahasia Tersembunyi' secara Killua dan Gon di cerita sudah matang (?) karena umur mereka adalah 19 dan 18. Baiklah, author tunggu reviewnya juga y mari.

 **syalalalalala** (chapter 6) Sudah lanjut, chapter berikutnya sudah datang


	8. Chapter 8

(Jatuh cinta dengan Killua)

(Jatuh cinta…)

(dengan Killua)

(Killua…)

BLUSH!

Gon yang saat ini sampai di rumahnya pun hanya bisa blushing parah. Dia itu jatuh cinta dengan Killua, makin lama dia memikirkan Killua, detak jantungnya malah menjadi berdetak semakin cepat.

"Ukh, kenapa aku baru sadar akan hal ini?" Gon bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil menyentuh mukanya yang berasa panas.

Gon kemudian memejamkan matanya dan menggumamkan nama Killua. Berkali-kali dia ucapkan, dia merasa- senang.

Bahkan saat ini Gon mulai mengambil boneka kucing dan anjing laut yang diberikan Killua dan memeluknya, seolah-olah boneka itu Killua.

"Arrrghhhhh!" Gon mulai frustasi dan membekap mulutnya dengan boneka tersebut agar tidak kedengaran oleh bibinya. Secara ini pertama kalinya Gon mengenal cinta, dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan. Terutama ketika di saat berikutnya dia bertemu dengan Killua.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Gumam Gon dengan pelannya. Merasa benar-benar bingung dan mungkin putus asa.

Akhirnya keesokan harinya, Kurapika hanya bisa cemas melihat sahabatnya yang memiliki kantung mata di sekeliling matanya.

"Gon! Apa yang terjadi!?" Teriak Kurapika dengan suara yang dipelankan, kaget melihat sahabatnya yang biasa secerah mentari, kini malah menjadi seperti awan mendung.

"A-Ah, tidak apa-apa. Hanya kurang tidur saja" ucap Gon dengan sedikit lemas.

"Yakin tidak apa-apa? Mau kuantar ke UKS?" Tawar Kurapika yang benar-benar cemas melihat keadaan mengenaskan (?) sahabatnya ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa ke UKS sendiri" Ucap Gon sambil berjalan terhuyung-huyung.

"GON~" Teriak Kurapika dengan panik yang meteran cemasnya sudah melewati batas.

Akhirnya Kurapika pun ngantar Gon ke UKS dan Gon pun dipaksa Kurapika untuk beristirahat. Gon pun hanya bisa diam saja dan sedikit tertawa kecil. Kurapika itu benar-benar mirip seorang ibu daripada sahabatnya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, Gon pun merasakan hp miliknya bergetar. Dia pun membuka hpnya dan terkejut mendapat sms dari Killua.

K: Gon, sedang sibuk hari ini? Mau pergi bersama lagi sepulang sekolah nanti?

Gon menjadi gugup setelah membaca sms tersebut. Pergi berdua lagi dengan Killua? Emang sih rasanya senang tapiiii…

Dia saat ini merasa tidak bisa menghadap Killua. Memikirkan untuk bertemu dengannya saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang dan dia sudah mulai panik. Gon pun menghela nafas dan mengetik sms balasannya, kemudian menggumam saat sms telah dikirim.

"Maaf, Killua"

Di sisi sekolah Phantom, Killua pun menunggu sms balasan dari Gon. Saat hpnya berdering, gak sampai sedetik dia sudah melihat layar hpnya dan membuka sms dari Gon.

G: Maaf, aku harus bantu bibiku jaga toko nanti

Ke-ce-wa. Oke, mood Killua pun hancur rasanya tapi dia pun gak mungkin maksa Gon untuk keluar dengannya.

K: Oh, begitu. Mau kubantu?

Sms singkat itu pun langsung dikirim oleh Killua, beberapa detik kemudian. Sms balasan pun telah datang dan Killua pun membukanya dengan cepat.

G: Tidak usah, tidak perlu. Terima kasih atas tawarannya.

Ke-ce-wa bagian kedua, rasanya gak seperti biasa soal Gon menolak bantuannya. Killua mulai berpikir, apakah Gon menjauhinya? Itu- mustahil kan?

Yah, Killua mencoba meyakinkan dirinya. Mustahil untuk Gon menjauhinya. Sungguh mustahil.

Tapi- saat beberapa hari berikutnya, Killua mulai merasa kalau Gon benar-benar menjauhinya. Apalagi melihat sms yang dibalas Gon.

G: Maaf, mungkin lain kali saja.

G: Tidak apa-apa, hanya sibuk dengan PR saja.

G: Aku sedang sibuk. Maaf

G: Hari ini tidak ada waktu, maaf.

G: Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri.

Killua pun mulai menghela napas dengan pasrah, sudah sah sekali kalau Gon membencinya. Apa karena insiden dia menciumnya? Sudah pasti lah, si senpainya Gon itu pasti memberi tahu Gon dan meminta Gon agar menjauhi dia. Apakah benar?

Yah, untuk mengetahui kebenarannya, Killua pun mulai pergi ke sekolah Hunter dan menemui Gon. Pas banget, Gon keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

"Oi Gon" sapa Killua dengan senyum, maklumlah udah lama Killua gak melihat Gon. Rindu ama senyumannya yang manis dan-

"Kyaa!" Teriak Gon kaget plus dengan muka yang merah.

Killua pun jadi kaget juga "Eh, apa. Mana, hah?" Killua pun mulai menengok kiri dan kanan, mencari tahu apa yang membuat Gon kaget tapi tak disangka.

Ternyata yang membuat Gon kaget itu dia sendiri.

"G-Gon, kenapa?" Tanya Killua dengan sedikit terkejut.

Pas Killua ambil langkah selangkah ke Gon pun, Gon malah ngambil dua langkah mundur.

Killua pun mencoba melihat belakang, berharap kalo rupanya Gon malah takut ama orang dibelakangnya tapi naasnya cuma ada dia. Kemudian, Gon pun malah lari menjauhinya, gak ada kata selamat tinggal ataupun sampai jumpa. Ini artinya sudah jelas untuk Killua.

Gon itu benar-benar gak mau ketemu sama dia.

Hati patah jadi dua.

Atau malah berkeping-keping.

Killua pun merasa, dunia ini sudah gak berwarna, malah hitam-putih yang ada.

Dengan langkah gontai, Killua pun berjalan pulang ke arah rumahnya. Bagaikan zombie yang membuat semua orang bisik-bisik melihat keadaannya yang lumayan brutal (?)

Sedangkan Gon hanya bisa panik, gak nyangka bisa bertemu Killua. Gak lama ketemu dan kemudian bertemu malah membuat Gon hampir ternganga.

Rasanya Killua malah menjadi semakin tampan dari biasanya.

Gon pun hanya bisa menutup mukanya yang semakin merah dan panas ketika dia memikirkan hal itu. Mungkin dia gak bisa lagi melihat Killua seperti biasa. Selama ini dia selalu melihat Killua sebagai seorang teman-bukan- sahabat tapi sekarang sebagai…

Calon pacar?

Dan muka Gon pun menjadi lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Seneng banget lah dia kalau emang Killua bisa jadi kekasihnya. Tapi, apa Killua benar-benar mau dengannya?

Gon pun mulai nanya soal Killua ke Kurapika. Gak disangka Killua itu rupanya orang kaya (terbukti dengan butik mewah yang dikunjungi waktu itu(chap 4) adalah milik Killua sendiri) bahkan sudah memiliki bisnis saham sendiri dan merupakan jenius juga memiliki banyak talenta.

Gon hanya bisa jawdrop mendengar itu. Jadi Killua itu bukan orang biasa? Bahkan Gon gak menyangka dia bisa jatuh cinta dengan Killua yang rupanya adalah orang yang sangat hebat.

Dibandingkan dengannya, Gon hanya bisa minder karena dia itu bukan seorang jenius seperti Killua. Gak kaya dan bahkan gak memiliki banyak talenta. Gon hanya pandai di bidang olahraga dan sisanya? Uhm, hancur banget yah.

Beberapa hari berlalu dengan Gon tak mempedulikan sms atau telepon dari Killua. Dia pun merasa sangat bingung sekarang. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan dan mungkin kalau benar-benar mustahil kalau Killua akan mau bersama dengannya. Bahkan menjadi sahabat itu mungkin sudah merupakan hal yang sudah sangat-sangat luar biasa.

Bahkan Gon pun baru sadar kalau Killua itu murid sekolah Phantom. Iseng-iseng, Gon pun pergi ke sekolah Phantom yang bangunannya benar-benar mewah. Bahkan murid yang baru pulang sekolah, semuanya menaiki mobil mewah dan ada pelayan sendiri. Dunia miliknya dan dunia milik Killua benar-benar jauh berbeda.

Gon pun melihat rambut silvernya Killua dan melihat kalau Killua sekarang memiliki tampang cool dan kalem seperti biasa yang bahkan sukses membuat jantung Gon berdebar kencang dan dia mulai terpesona, rasanya dia bagaikan melihat Killua di dunia lain yang sangat berbeda jauh darinya.

Bahkan tak disangka, ada banyak cewek-cewek dibelakang Killua yang sedikit berteriak kecil dan masing-masing ada yang membawa surat, kue-kue dan bahkan uang? Gon hanya bisa terkejut mengetahui betapa populernya Killua sampai-sampai banyak sekali cewek-cewek yang terpesona tapi Gon menghela nafas lega, karena Killua gak mempedulikan cewek-cewek itu meskipun dirinya merasa sakit juga saat mengetahui betapa populernya Killua itu. Dia merasa dia seperti ikan kecil di sungai yang sekarang berada di lautan dan sedang berenang bersama sekelompok ikan besar-besar.

Kemudian, Gon pun melihat salah satu cewek yang menurutnya manis sekali berlari kecil ke arah Killua. Gadis dengan rambut hitam yang panjang dan mempunyai beberapa ikat rambut dan bando yang seperti emoticon menghiasi kepalanya. Matanya berwarna biru seperti Killua dan senyum manis pun terpasang di wajahnya.

"Alluka!" ucap Killua dengan senang sebelum berlari dan memeluk gadis yang bernama Alluka itu yang membuat gadis itu membalasnya dengan senyum.

Hati Gon pun akhirnya sukses hancur berkeping-keping atau mungkin sudah menjadi abu.

Air matanya pun mengalir saat melihat mereka berdua. Ternyata Killua sudah punya pacar, memang sekarang dia sudah tahu.

Kalau dia dan Killua, berada di dunia yang berbeda.

Dan rasanya sakit sekali.

Tak disangka, usai Killua memeluk Alluka, dia pun memegang tangan Alluka sebelum menoleh untuk pergi dan terkejut melihat Gon di area sekolah Phantom dan menangis.

"G-Gon?" tanya Killua sambil membulatkan matanya, apakah Gon kesini untuk menemuinya? Lalu kenapa dia menangis?.

Gon yang sadar kalau Killua melihatnya pun hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, melihat Killua dengan mata yang penuh air mata sebelum-

"KILLUA BODOH!" Teriak Gon dengan volume maksimal dan penuh kebencian sebelum berlari jauh dari Killua.

"G-GON!" Teriak Killua dengan bingung, tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

Gon hanya bisa terus berlari saja sampai ke rumahnya. Mito pun terkejut saat Gon sampai dan masih menangis, berlari ke kamarnya dan mengunci dirinya. Berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dan menangis sambil memeluk bantalnya.

"Killua dan gadis itu kelihatan cocok. Kenapa- aku harus kesal karena itu, harusnya aku bahagia untuknya, bukan menangis dan berteriak seperti itu!" Gumam Gon sambil terus menangis.

"Gon! Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Bentak Mito sambil mengedor pintu kamar Gon.

Gon hanya diam saja.

"Gon, buka pintunya!" Bentak Mito kembali.

Gon meringis.

"3...2."

Hitung mundur Mito dimulai dan Gon pun cepat-cepat membuka pintunya. Dia tahu betul hal buruk akan terjadi kalau dia sudah melewati batas hitung mundur bibinya itu.

"Bagus" ucap Mito sambil melihat Gon yang masih mempunyai air mata di wajahnya. "Cuci muka dan coba ceritakan apa yang terjadi"

Dengan patuh Gon pun mencuci muka dan kemudian bergabung bersama bibinya yang sudah menunggu dengan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Ini- soal Killua" ucap Gon dengan pelannya.

"Killua? Kenapa dengannya?" tanya Mito dengan bingung.

Gon mulai diam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memberi tahu perasaannya "Aku menyukai Killua"

Mito hanya mengangguk "Sebagai sahabat kan?"

Langsung, Gon menggeleng kepala "Bukan, lebih!"

"Lebih?" Mito mulai membulatkan matanya "Kamu menyukai Killua sebagai ingin menjadikannya pacar?"

Dengan muka merah, Gon pun hanya mengangguk.

Mito mulai tersenyum "Akhirnya! Perasaan Killua terbalas juga!"

"Eh?" Gon mulai bingung, perasaan Killua terbalas?

"Gon, kamu itu buta yah? Killua itu dari pas kamu bawa dia kemari untuk bantu di toko itu sudah ngasih tanda kalau dia itu sudah jatuh cinta dengan mu" ucap Mito.

"Uhuk!" Gon hanya bisa tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Matanya pun membulat tak percaya, Killua itu sudah jatuh cinta dengannya dari saat itu?

"Tapi kamu itu malah kejam banget. Dia sudah ngasih sumpah buat tidak akan meninggalkanmu ataupun membuatmu sedih, berjanji akan selalu bersamamu dan akan selalu menyayangimu tapi kamu malah terus-terusan menganggapnya sahabat. Dia itu malah depresi banget" ucap Mito.

Gon pun mulai terkejut. Dia mulai ingat, selama ini memang dia hanya menganggap Killua sebagai sahabat dan tidak menyangka kalau selama ini dia terus-terusan menyakitinya. Tapi sekarang, dia benar-benar menyukai Killua lebih dari sahabat pastinya.

"Tapi- sekarang sudah berbeda" ucap Gon dengan depresi.

"Hm, kenapa lagi. Kamu menyukai Killua dan Killua juga menyukaimu. Kenapa berbeda?" tanya Mito.

"Sebenarnya" ucap Gon dan akhirnya menceritakan soal dia baru sadar akan perasaannya dan kemudian sampai dia menangis.

Mito hanya bisa bermangut-mangut sebelum tersenyum kecut. "Bukannya itu malah salahmu, Gon?"

"Salahku?" ucap Gon dengan bingung.

Mito menghela nafas "Yah, kamu malah menghindari Killua. Bukannya itu membuat Killua assumsi kalau kamu membenci dia? Killua sudah pasti merasa sakit karena itu"

Gon hanya tertunduk "Tapi"

"Menurutku Killua tidak peduli dengan duniamu dan dunia dia yang berbeda. Dan juga, Killua tidak mungkin bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Mungkin cewek itu sahabatnya dulu atau tetangga atau sebagainya" ucap Mito.

"Tapi" ucap Gon lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong selama ini kamu tidak melihat sms Killua kan? Kenapa kamu tidak membacanya? Mungkin ada petunjuk atau semacamnya" ucap Mito sebelum berdiri.

"Eh?" Gon hanya bisa terkejut.

"Yang pasti, kalau kamu terus-terusan bersikap seperti ini, itu tidak akan mengubah apa-pun" ucap Mito sebelum menutup pintu kamar Gon.

Gon tahu tapi tetap saja dia takut, bagaimana kalau gadis itu benar-benar pacar Killua dan bagaimana kalau Killua ingin pertemanan mereka putus karena dia ada pacar baru?

Meski begitu, kalau dia tetap seperti ini, tidak akan ada hal yang berubah. Setelah menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya, Gon pun mulai mengambil hp di kantung roknya dan melihat kalau ada sms baru dari Killua yang sudah bertumpuk-tumpuk.

Setelah menatapkan hatinya, Gon pun akhirnya membuka sms Killua satu per satu.

K: Gon? Apakah kamu baik-baik saja? Atau ada masalah? Kalau ada masalah, katakan saja padaku. Kita sahabat kan?

K: Gon, jangan diam saja!

K:Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi tolong jangan menghindariku.

K: Apa aku penyebabnya?

K: Aku minta maaf… Maafkan aku. Tolong berhenti menghindariku, Gon!

K: Kita ini, masih teman kan?

K: Aku tidak ingin persahabatan kita hilang begitu saja.

K: Tolong jawab aku, Gon!

Gon terkejut, semua sms ini yang KIllua kirimkan ternyata mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Bahkan dia minta maaf dan tidak ingin kehilangan persahabatan mereka berdua. Gon pun melihat sms itu semua dan membulatkan matanya pada sms terakhir.

K: Kalau kamu memang membenciku, baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksa kalau kamu tidak ingin memberitahuku apa yang terjadi. Aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi, menelpon ataupun mengirim pesan untukmu lagi. Terima kasih sudah menjadi sahabatku, sampai jumpa.

Air mata kembali menetes, Gon tidak ingin hal itu terjadi! Dengan cepat, dia pun menelpon nomor Killua dan berharap kalau Killua akan menerima panggilannya. Gon mulai memejamkan mata, beberapa detik berlalu seakan-akan seperti berjam-jam, akhirnya kemudian.

"Halo?" suara Killua pun terdengar, membuat Gon akhirnya merasa bisa bernafas kembali.

"Killua, kita perlu bicara" ucap Gon, setelah dia mengambil keputusan.

Dia tidak akan lari dari perasaanya kembali.

Review

 **mari (** chapter 7) Yay, akhirnya ^^. Selamat, Killua. Juga soal fic masa-masa kita pasti bakal author lanjutkan, sayangnya lagi ada wb dan banyak tugas juga. Author akan coba untuk membuatnya, terima kasih reviewnya seperti biasa ^O^

 **Karin Ashiya** (chapter 7) terimakasih sudah menunggu. Update berikutnya sudah tiba, makasih ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Gon mencoba untuk menenagkan diri dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, kemudian melakukan ini berulang kali sampai akhirnya.

Dia tetap tidak bisa tenang.

"Awawawawa…. Gimana ini?" Gon langsung panik, di telepon tadi, dia menyuruh Killua untuk langsung menemuinya di taman meskipun saat ini sudah jam 7 malam. Killua sempat menolak karena sudah malam tapi Gon memaksa yang akhirnya membuat Killua setuju.

Detik-detik berlalu sampai Gon pun merasa semakin tidak tenang. Kemudian, dia pun melihat Killua datang yang membuatnya langsung tersenyum lega.

"Hai, Gon" ucap Killua dengan nada yang tidak teridentifikasi emosinya.

Mendengar itu pun membuat Gon menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Biasanya Killua akan memanggilnya dengan nada yang ramah atau senang tapi yang ini sama sekali berbeda.

"Killua, aku-" Sebelum Gon menghabiskan perkataannya, Killua mengangkat tangan kanannya tepat di muka Gon, menandakan kalau dia tidak ingin Gon melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti" ucap Killua langsung.

Gon hanya bisa diam dan memandang Killua dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu!? Menghindariku dan kemudian memaksaku untuk menemuimu sekarang bahkan sudah malam begini! Apa kamu tidak tahu bahaya!?" ucap Killua dengan sedikit kasar.

Gon mulai merasa sakit di dadanya dan matanya hampir mengeluarkan air mata.

"Selalu… Selalu saja kamu membuatku pusing" ucap Killua dengan nada rendah sambil menghindari tatapan Gon.

"Maaf" ucap Gon sambil menunduk and sedikit terisak.

"Huh?" ucap Killua dengan heran mendengar isakan Gon sebelum matanya sedikit membesar, terkejut melihat Gon menangis.

"Maaf… Maafkan aku" Gon mencoba menghapus air matanya tapi air matanya malah mengalir lebih deras.

"Tunggu.. ukh, Jangan menangis. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis" ucap Killua sambil membantu Gon menghapus air matanya.

"Tapi.. ini semua memang salahku" ucap Gon yang akhirnya berhenti menangis meski air matanya membasahi wajahnya.

"Sudah, jangan dipikirkan. Aku minta maaf, tidak seharusnya aku memotong ucapanmu sebelum aku mendengarnya. Maaf Gon" ucap Killua dengan lembut.

Gon sedikit tersenyum, mendengar Killua memanggil namanya dengan sebutan seperti biasa.

"Maaf Killua, aku tahu kamu sudah punya pacar tapi-" Ucapan Gon pun terpotong lagi.

"Hah? Pacar!? Apa maksudmu!? Bukannya waktu itu sudah kubilang kalau gadis yang waktu itu (Neon) hanya teman satu sekolah saja" ucap Killua dengan bingung.

"Bukan! Bukan gadis itu!" ucap Gon sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Killua jadi semakin bingung lagi "Lha? Terus siapa yang kamu maksud?"

"Tentu saja gadis manis yang kamu peluk pas di sekolah kamu tadi!" ucap Gon dengan kesal, nada cemburu nampak jelas terdengar tapi tak dideteksi oleh Killua secara dia lagi shock.

"Tunggu, maksudmu Alluka? Kamu kira Alluka itu pacarku?" tanya Killua yang nampak memiliki pandangan tak percaya.

"Iya kan? Gadis itu benar-benar manis dan bahkan kamu terlihat sangat menyayanginya" ucap Gon sekarang dengan sedikit ketus.

Mendengar itu pun akhirnya membuat Killua tak kuasa lagi menahan tawanya yang akhirnya dia pun tertawa dengan keras dan terbahak-bahak yang 100% membuat Gon melongo akan hal ini.

"A- apa yang lucu!?" ucap Gon dengan kagetnya.

"Haduuh! Gon, udah dong. Hahahahaha! Perutku udah sakit sekarang" ucap Killua masih tertawa sambil memegang perutnya yang kesakitan karena terus-terusan tertawa.

"Cukup Killua! Apa yang lucu sebenarnya!?" teriak Gon yang tidak menyangka kalau Killua akan menertawakannya.

Killua pun akhirnya berhenti tertawa. Perlahan-lahan, dia pun mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya sebelum menjawab "Habisnya kamu salah paham"

"Ha? Salah paham gimana?" ucap Gon dengan sangat bingung.

"Tentu saja aku sangat menyayangi Alluka. Dia itu benar-benar orang yang penting untukku" ucap Killua yang membuat Gon merasakan sakit kembali di hatinya.

`Ternyata, Killua benar-benar menyukai gadis yang bernama Alluka itu' Batin Gon dengan sedih.

"Karena dia adikku" lanjut Killua dengan entengnya.

Tunggu, apa!?

"Eh?" ucap Gon dengan muka melongo. Tunggu, apa Killua baru saja bilang adik!?

Killua menyeringai "Dia adik perempuanku yang bersekolah di London. Hari ini dia pulang dan berniat menjemputku pulang dari sekolah. Jadi begitulah"

Muka Gon serasa panas karena malu. Killua punya adik perempuan toh? Yah, udah kakaknya ganteng, pastilah adik perempuannya manis sekali. Lupakan, Gon pun gak bisa melihat Killua yang saat ini tertawa kembali sementara dia masih menunduk malu.

"Oke, stop. Aku jadi benar-benar malu sekarang" ucap Gon dengan pelan dan mukanya bertambah merah.

Killua pun akhirnya berhenti tertawa dan menatap Gon dengan serius "Baiklah tapi kamu bertemu Alluka baru hari ini kan? Dan apa hubungannya dengan kamu selama ini selalu menghindariku!?"

"I- Itu.. anu" Gon mulai terbata-bata , melihat Killua yang memandanginya dengan serius.

"Ya?" Killua pun menunggu dengan sabar

"Karena aku" ucapan Gon pun terputus kembali.

"Iya?" ucap Killua agar Gon melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sebenarnya aku"

"Yaa?"

"Aku- aku ini"

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya"

"Sebenarnya?"

"Itu"

"Apa?"

"Anu.."

Akhirnya, Killua pun meledak.

"APA!? APA MAUMU!?" Teriak Killua yang batas kesabarannya sudah habis.

"AKU MENYUKAIMU!" Teriak Gon dengan volume tak kalah besar dari Killua.

Hening…

Killua mencoba untuk stay cool, mengetahui kalau Gon hanya menyukainya sebagai seorang sahabat saja.

"Iya, aku tahu, sebagai sahabat kan?" ucap Killua dengan nada yang dipaksa sebagai biasa saja.

"B-Bukan" Gon menggeleng kepalanya dengan keras sambil meremas roknya "aku.. mencintaimu" lanjut Gon di suara kecil di akhir.

"Tunggu apa? Aku tidak dengar?" ucap Killua sedikit mendekat ke Gon dan memasang telinga.

"Ukh" Geram Gon yang saat ini malah teringat usul dari bibinya.

 **Flashbacks**

"Gon, kalau kesusahan menyatakan perasaanmu. Gunakan saja cara ini" Ucap Mito dengan seringai.

Bulu kuduk Gon pun berdiri" Eh? Cara apa?"

"Tentu saja. Cium saja dia" ucap Mito dengan biasa seakan-akan apa yang ia katakan adalah hal yang sangat biasa.

BRUSH!

Dan Gon pun dengan suksesnya menyemburkan minumannya.

"Jangan bercanda!" Teriak Gon dengan kecil dan malu.

"Yah pakai saja cara itu kalau kesusahan. Ufufufufu~" Tawa Mito dengan sadis (?)

 **End of Flashbacks**

`Emang sih aku sudah pernah ciuman ama Killua bahkan tiga kali tapi kan itu saat aku belum sadar ama perasaanku!' Pikir Gon dengan kesal.

"Gon?" Panggil Killua dengan nada khawatir.

Gon mengatupkan bibirnya, mengetahui kalau dia harus melakukannya.

Dan dia pun benar-benar melakukannya.

Killua hanya bisa melebarkan matanya dengan shock, mendapati bibir halus Gon saat ini bertemu dengan bibir miliknya. Detak jantungnya berdetak cepat dan dia pun mulai tidak mengetahui apa penyebab Gon melakukan ini tiba – tiba.

Beberapa detik yang menurut Killua ialah berjam-berjam, Gon pun hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya dengan malu sementara Killua masih di posisi sama dan bengong.

Akhirnya suasana menjadi hening…

"Gon" Killua pun akhirnya bersuara.

"Y-ya" ucap Gon dengan gugup, tanpa melihat Killua.

"Sedang praktek nafas buatan?"tanya Killua sambil berharap blushingnya hilang.

Dunia Gon pun seakan jadi ambruk seketika. Nafas buatan? Ciuman itu dikira nafas buatan!? Déjà vu, Gon pun akhirnya mengerti perasaan Killua saat Gon mengatakan ciuman pertama mereka itu nafas buatan.

"Bukan! Tentu saja bukan! Jelas-jelas itu ciuman!" Teriak Gon yang sudah pasrah.

Hening kedua kali.

"He!?" ucap Killua spontan sambil menutup mulutnya dengan shock. Tunggu, sejak kapan Gon tahu soal ciuman!?

"Itu-anu, ini" Gon pun langsung jadi gugup dengan muka merah, gak tahu musti bilang apa.

Hening ketiga kali

"Jadi, kenapa tiba-tiba menciumku?" Tanya Killua yang sebenarnya punya teori kalau Gon menyukainya. Soalnya menurut Killua, Gon itu bukan tipe gadis yang bakal nyium orang sembarangan tapi tetap saja, mengingat kepolosan Gon membuat Killua mencoba untuk mengubur harapan perasaannya terbalas itu.

Gon mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah – engah. Sebentar melihat Killua dan sebentar lagi melihat sepatunya, kemudian melihat Killua dan kemudian sepatunya kembali berulang kali sampai akhirnya Gon menarik nafas dalam dan membuangnya kemudian melihat Killua dengan serius yang membuat Killua sedikit terkejut.

"Killua, aku menyukaimu. Bisakah aku jadi pacarmu?" ucap Gon dengan muka yang merah yang membuat Killua sekan meleleh akan kemanisan Gon ditambah lagi ama pengakuan cintanya.

`SERIUSAN! Jadi cinta gw ama dia gak bertepuk sebelah tangan!? Bahkan Gon mau jadi pacarku, apa ini mimpi!? Oh Tuhan, terimakasih sudah membuat perasaanku dengannya terbalas dan aku memilih pilihan tepat untuk menemuinya' Pikir Killua dengan bahagia, mungkin dia bisa melayang atas pengakuan cinta ini.

Yang bisa Killua lakukan saat ini hanyalah tersenyum. Moment ini adalah saat-saat yang paling dia tunggu-tunggu. Dimana Gon menyukainya kembali dan bukan sebagai sahabat.

"Aku pun sama" ucap Killua dengan singkat sebelum memalingkan mukanya yang merah dari Gon.

Gon merasa gembira tapi entah kenapa jawaban Killua itu tidak memuaskan untuknya.

"Tunggu! Jawaban seperti apa itu!?" Protes Gon karena jawabannya tak begitu menjawab pernyataannya.

"Ya, perasaanku itu sama denganmu. Ya begitulah" ucap Killua dengna nada jawabanku-itu-sudah-cukup.

"Gak terima" ucap Gon sambil mengembungkan pipinaya.

"Terima saja" ucap Killua.

"Gak mau" Balas Gon.

"Terima"

"Gak mau!"

"Itu sudah jawabanku, titik!"

"Enggak! Tidak diterima"

"Argh!"

Akhirnya Killua pun dengan cepat memeluk Gon yang membuatnya sedikit berteriak kecil. Gon awalnya ingin meronta tapi merasa nyaman jadilah dia hanya membalas pelukan Killua saja dengan muka merah.

"Dengar, aku hanya akan mengucapkan ini sekali saja. Jangan harap ada siaran ulang" Bisik Killua tepat di telinga Gon yang membuatnya sedikit geli.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu. Kepolosanmu, kebaikanmu, kemanisanmu dan terutama senyummu itu sudah memikat hatiku. Bahkan setiap kali melihatmu, aku merasa jatuh cinta kembali denganmu .Kamu selalu membuatku pusing, terkadang membuatku senang dan kemudian bisa membuatku depresi, benar-benar aneh tapi menurutku tidak buruk juga. Yang pasti sudah lama aku ingin kamu jadi milikku dan aku milikmu" ucap Killua dengan muka blushing yang sangat parah, seperti terbakar.

Mendengar pengakuan Killua yang lumayan panjang itu membuat Gon jadi blushing dengan level yang sama dengan Killua juga. Gon ingin melihat Killua tapi Killua malah memeluknya lebih erat.

"Killua, itu-" Dan ucapan Gon pun terputus.

"Ah, Diamlah!" Teriak Killua dengan medium dan masih blushing parah.

Akhirnya kedua pasangan ini pun jadi official juga. Setelah lama berpelukan, Killua pun akhirnya mengantar Gon pulang sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku belum tahu alasan kenapa kamu menghindariku" ucap Killua sambil melihat ke Gon.

Langsung, Gon pun blushing akan hal itu "S- Soalnya baru pertama kali aku menyukai seseorang seperti ini dan aku tidak mengerti"

"Hanya karena itu!?" ucap Killua dengan shock.

"Terserahlah" Gon pun jadi bad mood seketika.

Killua pun hanya bisa tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan menarik Gon hingga kemudian menciumnya.

Spontan Gon hanya bisa kaku, secara dia terkejut dan tak sengaja membuka mulutnya saat ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi malah dimasuki oleh lidahnya Killua yang kemudian menjelajahi mulutnya itu.

Setelah Killua melepas ciumannya pun, Gon hanya bisa diam saja.

"Kita impas, oke?" ucap Killua dengan blushing sambil sedikit menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Gon yang sudah sadar pun mulai tersenyum dan memeluk lengan Killua, sukses membuatnya kaku sebentar sebelum ia kembali tersenyum dan mereka kembali berjalan.

Yay! Happy Ending buat KilluGon ini.

Dan sekarang…. *Drumroll*

 **Omake**

 **Tiga hari kemudian…**

 **Kurapika dan Kuroro saat ini bertemu di café yang berada di lantai atas, duduk berhadapan di dekat jendela sementara di bawah lantai, Killua dan Gon sedang minum teh tepat dibawah satu lantai dari Kuroro dan Kurapika.**

"Seperti yang kita lihat, tantangannya dimenangkan olehku" ucap Kuroro dengan senyum.

Kurapika hanya mengangguk kesal sebelum melihat kebawah jendela dan melihat Gon yang saat ini sedang tertawa bersama Killua.

"Tak kusangka, sepertinya kamu sengaja" ucap Kuroro kembali.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kurapika dengan sinis.

Kuroro hanya tersenyum "Ingat tantangan kita? kalau aku bisa membuat kouhaimu bersama dengan orang lain sebelum lulus maka kamu harus jadi pacarku tapi kalau aku tidak berhasil, aku akan mundur. Alasan aku membuat tantangan ini karena ketika aku menyatakan cintaku padamu, kamu menolaknya dengan alasan kalau kamu mau menjaga kouhaimu"

Kurapika mengangguk "Ya, karena itulah kamu menyuruh kouhaimu untuk PDKT dengan kouhaiku sehingga ketika kouhaiku sudah pacaran, dia tidak akan meminta pertolonganku lagi dan juga kamu tidak mengetahui kalau Gon itu polos jadi menurutku aku yang punya kemungkinan terbesar untuk menang yang membuat aku menerima tantangan ini"

Kuroro menyeringai " Karena alasan Gon polos itulah aku meminta Killua untuk melakukan tantanganku yang kuberikan untuknya yaitu membuat Gon jatuh cinta dengannya. Lagipula aku tahu kouhaiku dengan baik dan aku bisa melihat kalau Gon itu adalah tipenya Killua, karena itulah aku memberikan tantangan ini kepadanya. Aku harus memberikan pabrik dan pekerja chocorobo-kun itu padanya karena dia menang"

Kurapika mendengus "Tak kusangka kalau kamu itu benar-benar licik"

"Memang tapi sebenarnya kamu ada kesempatan menang tapi kamu tidak melakukannya" Ujar Kuroro "Kalau kamu tidak memberi tahu kouhaimu kalau dia itu sedang jatuh cinta, bisa saja kamu yang menang"

Kurapika menghela nafas, matanya memandang kembali ke pemandangan Gon yang memeluk Killua yang sedikit blushing akan hal itu dan kemudian dia pun melihat Kuroro "Aku akui aku sedikit menyesal akan hal itu. Selama ini Gon sudah seperti adik perempuanku sendiri dan aku selalu mengharapkan Gon selalu meminta bantuanku dan selalu bersamaku. Tapi mengetahui dia menyukai Killua itu dengan tulus, aku hanya bisa melepaskannya. Kalau Gon bahagia ya aku juga bahagia"

"Meskipun itu artinya kamu kalah?" Tanya Kuroro

"Ya" ujar Kurapika tanpa ragu – ragu.

"Calon istri gw ini emang baik hati" ucap Kuroro dengan berpura-pura menyekat air mata.

"Heh, siapa yang calon istrimu?" bentak Kurapika dengan kecil secara mereka di tempat umum.

"Ya jelas kamu. Emang siapa lagi?" Tanya Kuroro dengan nada iseng.

"Kita hanya pacaran bukan nikah" ucap Kurapika dengan sedikit blushing.

"Oh, jadi ngaku kalau kita sekarang pacaran?" ucap Kuroro dengan seringai.

Kurapika membalasnya dengan hampir menumpahkan juice miliknya yang membuat Kuroro tertawa kecil membuat Kurapika blushing tapi tersenyum.

"Kita dating ke planetarium yah" ujar Kuroro.

"Terserah" ucap Kurapika, sedikit tersenyum.

"Gon, mau ke planetarium nanti?" Tanya Killua.

"Boleh" ucap Gon dengan senyum.

Kedua pasangan ini pun tak disangka bakal pergi ke tujuan yang sama. Yang pasti Tantangan Cinta ini pun menjadi awal dari pertemuan dan kisah cinta mereka. Tantangan yang dimenangi oleh Kuroro dan Killua sehinga mereka memenangkan hati pasangan mereka masing-masing.

 **TAMAT**

Review

 **Ailasca-chan** (chapter 8) Terima kasih atas review dan dukungan anda selama ini **Ailasca-chan** ^^. Tantangan Cinta sudah resmi tamat. Terima kasih sudah terus membaca fic ini yang update selalu lama. Terima kasih… Terima kasih. Author sangat senang dan sedih juga akhirnya tamat. Mungkin kedepannya bakal ada cerita baru dan terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di cerita baru atau cerita yang masih bersambung **Ailasca-chan**


End file.
